Remember Me?
by CattyCat
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Loose Ends! Jessica Mastriani has finally woken up from her coma. But, everything she once knew isn't the same. Now, she must deal with her own problems while dealing with weird dreams where a little kid is calling out for help.
1. Introduction

**A.N.: The first chapter of this story is dedicated to **Mrs. Nikki Slater** for being the first reviewer to the last chapter of _Loose Ends_. For this story I also have a beta, so you should also give a big thanks to ­­­­­­­­­**Kay2DaTee **for being my beta. Now, that does mean that it will be longer between updates, but the chapters will be a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only posting this once: I don't own these characters, they belong to Meg Cabot.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: I'm guessing that it was good though, right?**

flonshoe**: Yes, and here is the sequel. I hope you guys like it.**

Living2Love**: You don't hate me now do you? I posted, so you should be happy.**

iluvmybeagle**: Thanks so much, I enjoyed you reading. I hope you like this one too.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Come on Nik, you don't have to get mad at me. And you won't kill me cause you love me. Admit it.**

Uh.yeah**: I tried to portray Rob the best I can, but sometimes it was hard. And sorry it took me so long, I had to find a beta.**

moovalous3**: Yes, the sequel is here.** **I hope you like it.**

I'm-a-Phyico-Maniac-For-Coke**: I ended it there, but here is the sequel. Lol.**

madmaddy**: I had another version of the sequel on the site, but I deleted it. So, now I have this.**

JeSsFrEaK2244**: Yeah, I hinted at the Rob and Jess love thing, but I didn't have Rob say the three special words until it was perfect. And I loved my cliffie ending.**

maliaphire**: The sequel is right here.

* * *

**

**Introduction**

**Remember Me?**

I woke up to my head absolutely killing me and white walls all around me. Actually, everything in the room was white. I leaned my head up to look around and then slammed my head back into the hard pillow. I was in a hospital. I hate hospitals. Mostly because of everything that happened with Doug, but I also have a feeling about hating them. I can't place it, but something about hospitals makes me feel…off.

I heard the ruffling of papers from another part of the room and groaned as my head pounded even more inside my skull. The sound of my groan triggered the ruffling to stop-fortunately-and the person who made the noise come over to the bed.

The voice sounded incredulous, "Jess? Jess…are you awake?" I kept my big mouth shut and I heard him sigh slowly and mutter, "No, of course she's not. She never is."

I felt the weight of him as he sat down next to me. He stroked my face with one of his large hands before I opened my eyes to look at him. He hadn't noticed yet. He was staring at me, but he still hadn't noticed me there. "I love you, baby."

I gasped. He heard it, "Jess?" He pulled me to him and hugged me tight to his chest while talking way too fast for me to understand the words. He smelled good though. I couldn't place the scent, but it was familiar, comforting, almost, in a way. I also noticed that he was strong and had really sexy looking muscles that popped up from under his t-shirt.

"Um…can I ask you a question?" I was just a little confused by his presence. Well, okay, that's an understatement. I was actually freaking out on the inside although I would never have shown my feelings on the outside to him. But I mean, here was this super sexy guy that I didn't know hugging and kissing me. Now this is something new, I never thought that a super sexy guy would do something like that to _me_.

He held me out at arms length and said, "Of course, baby."

"Who the _hell_ are you and why are you calling me baby?" He dropped me, the little ingrate dropped me. My head, which to this point had been killing me, had just gotten three times worse as my head was bounced on the stupid hard pillow that hospitals always give to their patients.

To say he looked surprised would be a major understatement. By the expression on his face, I thought he was going to have a heart attack or something. I'm serious. He was shocked, but he also had a sort of pained sort of look on his face and I was just about to get him a doctor. I now I have no idea where these thoughts were coming from. This couldn't be me thinking this could it?

"Mastriani…what do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? You look familiar, but I can't place you. Who are you and what are you doing here? And you can explain what _I'm _doing here as well." I started to push myself up on my elbows, but he pushed me right back down.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go find a doctor. _Stay here_."

He was in the doorway before I said, "Wait a minute." He stopped and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Ruth…Ruth brought me to the hospital?"

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The last thing I remember is Ruth saying 'Jess, don't' and then I blacked out. Did she bring me here?" I was looking at him suspiciously.

He stared at me blankly until he said slowly as if he was still trying to process what I said, "So, you don't remember being shot?"

"_Shot_? What do you mean_ shot_?"

"Never mind, I'm going to go find a doctor. He might be able to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Hold on a minute. How long have I been in this hospital?"

He rubbed his eyes and said, "Five months and a five days."

I was in shock. I couldn't be sure, but I think that I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish. What a great way to impress hot guys, huh?

He walked back over to me and leaned over to brush some of my long hair away from my face. I had just got a look at that too and I saw that my short hair had now grown to be about shoulder length. I wouldn't be able to fully tell until I could get a brush, but I knew he was telling the truth at least. I was lost in thought, and forgot about the guy standing over me. But, he hadn't forgotten about me if the look in his eyes was any indication. Just before he stood up and walked away, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Happy birthday, baby."

He left and I was left to ponder that. The last thing I remember is it being May, and now he told me that it was now April. I had also been in the hospital the last five months and some number of days, so I had been in here since December, specifically December 25. That means I don't remember anything from May to December!

* * *

**A.N.: If any of you don't know cause it doesn't mention it in the books; Jess's birthday is April 20. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but I really want to have everything in the next chapter. This was the introduction after all, a chapter, but not at the same time. So, review for me please!**

**And we should all give a round of applause to Kaitie for her first beta chapter.** (**APPLAUSE FOR** KAITIE)


	2. Amnesia

**A.N. This chapter is dedicated to **Living2Love** for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to say that **EasyTiger** is going to be taking over as my beta due to **Kay2DaTee** informing me that she was incapable of doing the job.**

Living2Love**: Actually, I haven't thought as far as the end yet. I have up to chapter seven thought out. After that…who knows…**

maliaphire**: Thanks so much.**

Koizak**: Yeah, I would freak out too. Lucky it's not us then.**

flonshoe**: Lol. That was funny. And I updated!**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: Here you go…**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Yes, she forgot Rob. Hehehe. I'm going to torture you with that.**

Star**: When I first wrote this, I had it posted on the Mediator section, but _Loose Ends_ kept on getting deleted, so I created this section and I forgot to delete the sequel, but I did delete it a while ago. And yes, very bad you.**

Kay2DaTee**: That's okay. I know how it is with family and everything. Thanks so much for doing the first chapter though.**

EasyTiger**: Thanks so much for being my beta!**

iluvmybeagle**: Thanks so much for the review.**

CeeCeeCaffeine**: Thanks for reviewing.**

I'm-a-Phyico-Maniac-For-Coke**: Jess remembers everything up to the point where she passed out. She can't remember anything after waking up. She actually thought she was brought to the hospital after she got struck. Although, she still doesn't know she was truck by lightning.

* * *

**

**Amnesia**

**Remember Me?**

The second the guy couldn't get a visual of me I left that stupid bed. I took a closer look around the room for the most part to survey my surroundings. I saw a door to what I presumed to be a bathroom and a few scattered chairs here and there. There was a normal sized window that out looked the parking lot. Who in their right mind would put a window that overlooked a parking lot? I also saw a table in the corner of the room filled with presents. Being the immature child I was, I was forced to go and take a look. There were some presents from Christmas and Valentine's Day. And my birthday. It was really weird.

I saw a bouquet of flowers and looking at the tag, saw that they were from the junior class of Ernie Pyle High School. Something that interested me even more was a jewellers box to the side of all the presents. I opened the box and the first thing I saw was a piece of paper. _Happy birthday, baby, I love you so much. Love, Rob_. So that was the guy's name. I vaguely knew him from school, but not enough to know him like that. And he _loved_ me? Wow. I pulled the piece of paper out of the box and saw a ring. I pulled it out of its little holder and saw another piece of paper pop out, _Will you marry me?_

Oh. My. God.

I was just trying to process that information when I heard _his_ voice say, "What the hell are you doing out of that bed? I specifically told you not to get out…" I let him rant and guide me back to the bed. I was still holding onto the two pieces of paper and the ring. The engagement ring! What was I going to say to him? I mean, I can't say no because I might have loved him, but I can't say yes because I might regret that if I get my memories back. But, I don't even know him. God, everything is so confusing.

The doctor walked in. How did I know he was a doctor? Easy, the white coat thing that all doctors wear. "Good morning Jessica. Rob tells me that he suspects you have amnesia?"

"I guess. How the hell am I supposed to know what I can't remember?" My eyebrows were up at the stupid question the doctor asked me. Rob was looking at me like I was crazy. Who knows, maybe I am.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I sighed, "I already explained to Rob that the last thing I remember was Ruth saying, "Jess, don't" and then an explosion and then waking up here.

He confirmed that I have amnesia. I kind of tuned out when he was telling Rob about how I was able to get my memory back, but not to go too fast or to push me into remembering something that I can't. Blah! Blah! Blah!

Rob must have called my parents because they walked in the room about ten minutes after I tuned out. They came over to me and enveloped me in a hug until I couldn't breathe and Rob had to come over and peel them away from me.

"Jess, why did you step in front of that bullet? How stupid can you get?" My mom asked suddenly.

"S-Stepped in front of a b-bullet. I-I-" Now that was a shocker. I was still trying to process Rob's proposal, now I had to process that into my poor little brain as well.

Rob was obviously getting angry and said to my parents, "Stop! She doesn't remember anything! She has amnesia! If you call her stupid again I'll-" Aww, he's acting protective. Maybe I should try to give him a chance.

The rest of his words were drowned out by my mother's ear piercing screams and loud sobbing. God, she sounded like a banshee.

My dad, who looked a lot older than I remembered him being, tried to calm my mother down. Of course, nobody can ever calm my mother down. She can be impossible at times. "Well, happy birthday, Jess. We're going to go talk to the doctors about when you can be released." And he left with my sobbing mother. At least she wasn't screaming when she left. She had calmed down a little.

I started crying when they left. Rob saw immediately and pulled me so I was sitting in his lap. He said comforting words and told me everything would be fine.

"How can you say that? Nothing is going to be fine."

He didn't say anything to that. He only kissed my forehead and tightened his arms around me. It was comforting and all of a sudden I got a feeling. I guess it was a remembrance type feeling. I knew that he loved me totally and completely and that he would never hurt me. After a minute I pulled away from his warm embrace and looked at his face. He was beautiful, but there was still that thing plaguing my mind. "Jess, what's wrong?"

I pulled the ring in front of me and he looked away. I could see his blush even as he tried to hide it from me. "What's with this?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't know that you would wake up with amnesia. I'm sorry you had to see it. It was just something…"

"Something for the old me. The one who loved you." I didn't even pose it as a question. It wasn't meant to be.

He nodded and slowly took the ring out of my fingers. He looked at it with a look of fury and said, "It was stupid. Don't even think about it."

I shook my head and moved my hand so the ring slid right onto the appropriate finger. "I think I would have said yes." I wasn't saying that out of pity or anything. I really do think that if I woke up and didn't have amnesia, I would have said yes.

He gave me a soft kiss and said, "I love you baby." We didn't say anything else. Rob just held me close and I just gave him the comfort he needed and he gave me the comfort I needed as well.

My parents came in a few minutes later and my dad said, "Good, you're dressed. I spoke to the doctors and they said that you're released. So, let's get you at of here."

My parents started packing the flowers and presents into boxes to take to the car. I just slid gracefully off Rob's lap and said, "Time to go home."

* * *

**A.N.: I know, nothing has really happened yet. Please, just give me a little bit of time before I really get into the plot. And how about that? Jess and Rob are engaged. I actually just added that in, it wasn't planned. Review, please!**


	3. Home For The First Time

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Mrs. Nikki Slater** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter. I would also like to thank **CeeCeeCaffeine, EasyTiger, flonshoe, iluvmybeagle, Koizak, Living2Love, maliaphire, Mrs. Nikki Slater, **and** PrudencePiperHalliwell** for reviewing to both chapters. Also, a special thanks to **EasyTiger **for beta-ing.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Ithyphallophobia**: Yeah, Rob's situation does kind of suck. Thanks for the review.**

EasyTiger**: I'm glad that you're here to be my beta too.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Wow, Nik, you're kind of hyper. That, or you're excited. I'm not quite sure which.**

Flonshoe**: Sorry, it takes a while for me to write the chapter and then to have it beta-ed. And I didn't plan the engagement. My fingers wrote that. Thank them.**

Koizak**: Yes, there is a whole lot of drama there. Hmm, I wonder if there will be more…?**

iluvmybeagle**: Thanks so much for reviewing.**

CeeCeeCaffeine**: I'm a sucker for fluff too. That's why I _try_ to include it whenever I can. Amnesia and déjà vu are weird. I have to agree with you on that.**

CrazyToday**: I hope you continue to review. And it's going to have to kill you for a little while more.**

crazililchic**: You almost cried? Wow, and you're from New Zealand? That has to be awesome. Nothing ever happens where I live. I hate it.**

living2love**: Spain has to be awesome. I speak Spanish, but I've never been there. And this is your favorite story? That's a boost to my low ego. Thanks so much.**

Banana Yellow Flip-flops**: Lol. Thanks for the review.**

shadow-girl**: Your review is really sweet. Thanks. And you're Hungarian? That's really cool. And your English is very good.**

maliaphire**: Most times, there's no cure for amnesia. But sometimes, there's a sort of trigger that can bring back memories. It can be a feeling or a certain thought that the person had had before at some point. I hope that makes sense.**

Molz**: Thank you for the review.**

JeSsFrEaK2244**: Thanks so much. I hope you continue reading.

* * *

**

**Home For The First Time**

**Remember Me?**

Nobody talked on the ride to the house. I was in the car with my mom and dad and nobody seemed to want to break the awkward silence that had doomed us all. Of course, I was also sitting next to a bunch of flowers and _things _that I really didn't even want to look at. My dad turned on the radio to try and end the uncomfortable feelings that had built up, but it didn't really help. I looked out the back window and saw Rob behind on his motorcycle. When I got out of the hospital doors, I saw Rob going on a motorcycle and I wanted to go with him. He didn't seem to mind much, but my parents were another story entirely. They were scared that I would get hurt. Something about how I had never ridden before and I could fall off. Rob assured them that he would keep me safe, but my mom specifically would here nothing of it. Now I couldn't wait until I could ride it. I hope Rob drives fast.

My mom noticed that I was watching Rob through the window after a few minutes, "Jessie? I know you wanted to go with Rob, but we haven't been able to talk to you in months, and we miss you. You have to understand that."

I turned my head to give her an evil look before turning to look at Rob again, "Did you know that he wanted to propose to me?"

Mom screamed, "_What_!"

My dad looked at me through the rearview mirror and said, "Yes, Rob asked for our blessing a while ago. He said he wanted to wait until you were seventeen."

I nodded. Mom still hadn't calmed down though, "What are you talking about Joe? I was never asked to give them my blessing."

He said simply, "Rob asked me for the both of us. So, Jess, what did you say? I would have thought that Rob would have waited until you had your memories first."

I looked at him again and saw him wave one of his hands. I smiled and waved back. "I said yes. And I found the ring in a present on the table. It was the first one I opened. He wanted to take it back, but I had a feeling…" I paused before I continued, "It was weird. Sort of like I knew that I loved him even when I didn't even know him. Do you think I'll get my memories back?"

Dad smiled and said, "I'm sure of it. You've got us, and you brothers, and Rob to help you. As well as all the people at school and everything. Though, I don't know how much help the people in school will be."

When we finally got to the house, my mom and dad took up the job of finding places for the loads of flowers and presents. Rob ended up taking the job of showing me my room.

My first impression: I screamed. Literally. My room was nothing as I remembered it. There were pictures of Rob and me all over the place. And I mean all over, they had actually filled up every shelf in the room that there were even some on the floor. All the pictures had Rob and me cuddling up in some cute romantic position. One was where we were in the process of making out. I can't even imagine what happened to the photographer of that picture. There was also a leather jacket, kind of like the one Rob was wearing, hanging off the dresser. The clothes in my open closet were clothes that I personally would never be caught dead wearing. And there was makeup and other things like that piled around the room. And I had never even owned _any_ makeup before!

"What's wrong with my room?" I whined.

I felt the heat of Rob's breath on my ear as he chuckled and put his arms around me. I shivered when he kissed my neck. His arms tightened and pulled me even closer to his chest. I put my hands over his and leaned my head on his chest. I closed my eyes for a minute and just let the smell and comfort of him wash over me. I was really hoping that when I opened my eyes, this would have all been a dream. But, when I opened them, I noticed everything again. Rob got a look at the horror-struck expression on it and started cracking up. I hit him in the chest and then turned around so I wouldn't have to see the horrible room that I used to call my own.

"Sorry, baby. I forgot to warn you that things would be different than you remember."

He kissed my forehead softly and I said, "L-Let's just go downstairs."

When we got downstairs, we heard my parents arguing about where to put the flowers when they had filled up the living room. They noticed us and immediately ceased their banter. My dad started laughing and said, "You got a good look at your room, I presume? Your mother kept it clean for you."

Rob was trying to hide the grin that was pulling at his lips, but he was failing miserably, "You should have seen her face."

They all laughed at my expense, so I just walked into the kitchen. It hadn't really changes at all. That is so like my parents to not change their kitchen at all. I mean, even the living room had its little differences. For example, the furniture was out of place and there were more pictures. But, the kitchen…didn't change at all. Rob followed me and put his arm around me. He said he was sorry for laughing and that it wasn't funny, but I could still see the smile on his face. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but his arms just tightened and he wouldn't let me go. I didn't mind at all. He made me feel cherished and loved. But, I don't really understand most of my feelings right now. I _want_ to know what my feelings are, but it's so confusing.

The phone rang and Mom went into the dining room to answer it. I heard her say a minute later, "Joe, we need to go over to Mastriani's, they need some of our help."

My dad came into the kitchen already putting his coat on, "Jess, we're really sorry that we have to leave you right now, but I'm sure Rob will keep you occupied and safe for the time being." Rob and I both raised our eyebrows. "Oh, and by the way, Mike and _maybe_ Doug might be home before we get back. Don't be startled when you see how much they've changed." He kept on going on to Rob, but I didn't even bother listening. It was all about my safety and everything. Annoying if you ask me.

After they left, Rob made it his duty to see that I was properly fed. So, I sat down Indian style on the island in our kitchen and watched him cook some pasta. He had shuffled around the kitchen and knew where everything was. That surprised me. I mean, my boyfriend-fiancé-knew where everything in my kitchen was. He had obviously been here many times before.

"How do you know the kitchen so well?"

He smiled sadly and said, "I've practically lived in this house for the past four months. You get used to it all."

I moaned and said, "I feel bad for you. My family is insane."

He laughed, "I almost forgot how funny you are. And your family isn't that bad. If you gave them a chance, you would see that they're not all that bad."

I raised my eyebrows way up and said, "Oh, really?"

He put his arms around me and I thought that he was going to hug me, but instead he tickled me. I laughed and pushed at his chest. He nuzzled my neck with his head and said, "I love your laugh." He kissed my ear. "And I love you."

I didn't want to respond to that, so instead I just said shakily, "The pasta is boiling." He turned around and stirred the pasta with a long wooden spoon. I watched the muscles in his back and arms bulge as he moved, and let me tell you something: it was a sight worth watching. I took a sip from the drink that Rob had placed in front of me and said, "So, why do you call me baby?"

He didn't even look at me when he said, "Because you're my baby whether you remember it or not." I think that I might have hurt him. I didn't mean to or anything, but I don't know what to do around him.

Rob put the final touches on the pasta and sat down on the stool next to me. We ate in companionable silence. Every once in a while Rob would put his hand on my back or my leg, but I was pretty sure that it was to make sure I wouldn't fall. I didn't mind at all.

We heard the front door open and the voice of my brother, Mike, say, "Ma? I'm home."

He walked towards the kitchen when he didn't hear a reply, "Rob, are you here? I saw your bike out front. And the visiting hours at the hospital are over. Where are my…"

He trailed off when he walked fully into the kitchen and saw me sitting on the island. He practically ran over to me and hugged me until I could hardly breathe, or at least until Rob said, "Get away from the girlfriend." I was surprised by Mike's attitude. I didn't think he cared that much.

"When did you wake up? And why didn't Mom or Dad call to let me know? You would think that they would call to let me know that my baby sister had woken up from a _coma_." He started rambling on. I just stared at him. Rob just raised his eyebrows and continued to eat his pasta.

Rob was about to open his mouth to interrupt Mike, but the door opened and Claire Lippman walked in.

I tumbled off the island and Rob caught me right before my head hit the tile floor. "Mastriani, what's the matter with you! You almost hit your head! Are you insane! You could have been-"

"Claire Lippman is in our house!" I interrupted Rob's little rant about me hurting myself. I sat in his lap on the stool he was on and said, "What the _hell_ is Claire Lippman in our house?"

Mike answered breathlessly as if he had just run the mile at school that they make you do every damn year, "She's my girlfriend."

I burst out laughing and said, "You're dating him? That's so funny."

She looked a little shocked at my outburst, but still said politely, "Jess, it's good to see you."

Mike looked a little skeptical as he said, "We've been dating since September. You know that." He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. It was kind of cute, in a way, but also kind of gross seeing as how she was _Claire Lippman_! She was the girl that Mike had fantasized over, but could never have. It looks like he got his wish. But, they _did_ have to see Rob holding on to me as if his life depended on it. So, I guess we're fair in the gross your siblings out kind of way.

Rob put one of his hands over my mouth to stop me from making the nasty comment that he knew I was going to make. "Actually, she doesn't. Jess has amnesia. The last thing she remembers is being struck by lightning." He pulled me tighter to his chest and kissed my check softly. I simply fingered my new ring. I had a feeling that it would become a new nervous habit.

Both Claire and Mike looked shocked. I pulled Rob's hand away from my mouth and muttered indignantly, "You never told me I was struck by lightning. Why am I always the last to know about everything?" He shrugged almost looking like there was nothing wrong with it. But, he wouldn't meet my eyes and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he wasn't telling me something very important.

I looked up when I heard the sound of the swinging kitchen door. I hadn't even heard the front door open again, but now Doug was staring down at me in Rob's arms.

A.N.: So, that's a long chapter. I can say that the length is what took me so long to update, and that's the truth. So, how did you guys like the superly long chapter? And can you guys take some time to say what you liked and didn't like? I want to know how I did truthfully. And again, another thanks to Emma for beta-ing this story.

* * *

**Now, I heard that there were some people who are from different parts of the world. I want to make a map of every place that a reviewer to this story is from. So, _please_ write in a review where you live. I won't mention names when I make the map. And if you don't want to put it in a review, then you can email me. It will be fun.**


	4. What's A Girl To Do?

**A.N.: This chapter is once again dedicated to **Living2Love** for being the first to review to the last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **cassie89, CeeCeeCaffeine, EasyTiger, flonshoe, iluvmybeagle, Living2Love, maliaphire, Mrs. Nikki Slater, PrudencePiperHalliwell, **and** Uh.yeah **for reviewing to every chapter so far. I know this story is boring so far, but I need to put all of this before I can really get into it otherwise Jess's reactions won't make any sense.**

Living2Love**: Are you serious about screaming up and down? I feel honored by your words of praise, thanks so much.**

EasyTiger**: Thanks again for beta-ing this chapter. It means a lot to me.**

cassie89**: Have fun reading.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Like you could do anything to me. (scoffs) I love ya Nik. (in a tiny voice) Please don't hurt me…**

Alexalily**: Thanks so much for the review.**

spacegal 19**: Yeah, I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I was supposed to write a chapter for another one of my stories and I still haven't. I'm too busy lately.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater:** Make outs might be an option…We'll see**

Banana Yellow-Flip-flops**: And here the climax ends…Not.**

Lauren**: I don't think I'm going to include their wedding in on this story. HintHint about a sequel. (coughs to try to hide it)**

flonshoe**: No, I'm not changing the 'baby' thing. I like it, so it stays. But you never know what lies ahead for our little Lightning Girl.**

iluvmybeagle**: Yeah, I kind of like the way that Rob and Jess's relationship is turning out.**

maliaphire**: You'll find out if you read.**

CeeCeeCaffeine**: Fluff is good. Catty likes fluff.**

shadow-girl**: I know the plot hasn't really come into affect yet. You'll have to wait until the next chapter for that. It's kind of boring for now, I know, but I need to put this in before I go into the main story otherwise that won't make sense.**

Baseball Fanatic**: Well, Happy Birthday. And thanks for the review.**

aznbLuEbEaRgr**: I love putting cliffhangers on the chapters. It makes everything more exciting.**

Rieanna**: Thanks so much!**

Gracie**: Thanks for the review.**

Uh.yeah**: Thanks so much for reviewing to every chapter instead of just the last one. I appreciate it so much.

* * *

**

**What's a girl to do?**

**Remember Me?**

I had been forced to wear clothes I didn't like. I mean, the clothes in my closet were all pink and girly. I had wanted to go and buy new clothes, but nobody would let me. Actually, we (my parents, Rob, and I) had a huge fight about wearing the clothes in my closet. My parents and Rob said they were fine and I said that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing them. I guess I'm being caught dead now. I ended up wearing a jean mini-skirt and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt. I was looking at myself in the mirror thinking about the horror of the outfit, it wouldn't have looked that bad had it been on anyone else besides me, when I heard Ruth honk outside. I tore myself away from the mirror and grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to catch my ride.

When I got to the kitchen, I heard my mom say, "God, Jess makes a lot of noise. I almost forgot when…" She trailed off. I know she just didn't want to admit that I wasn't around for almost half of a year. Me not being there had hurt all of them a lot.

"Sorry, don't have time. Got to get to school." I grabbed the lunch my mom had made and tried to run out the door. _Tried_ is the operative word. They made me stay to talk about the changes in my life and blah, blah, blah. I had already heard it all before now. I mean, it was Monday and I got out of a coma on Wednesday. That was _five days_ of preparing me for what was to come.

Claire was in the backseat of the car when I ended up getting outside. Evidently, Claire and Ruth became best friends when I was in a coma. And I mean close literally. They were closer than Ruth and I ever were and I was only in a coma for five months. Ruth and I had been best friends since kindergarten, but this is the not jealous me. Yeah, right. My parents had been telling me to call them on my cell phone (yeah, I know, I finally got one) if anything happened or went wrong. And there was the whole "be careful" thing that parents do. But, I had only seen parents on TV do that; my parents had never done it.

"Hi, Jess. You ready to face being a junior at Boreville High?" Ruth asked. I could tell that Ruth and Claire had been talking about something important that they weren't telling me. I just ignored it. As I said, it was the me not being jealous that my best friend had a new best friend.

I looked out the window and muttered, "I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter."

I noticed that Ruth was pulling into Dunkin' Donuts. She pulled into a parking lot and said, "We're going to get some crullers, why don't you go next door and see Rob?"

I followed the direction she was pointing in and saw a car mechanic shop. It only took a minute to get over there. I peeked my head into the open garage door and said, "Hello?"

Rob's head popped out of the hood of a car. He pulled a rag out of his pocket and wiped his hands off before coming over and giving me a small kiss. He didn't touch me with his hands, but I could feel his eyes probing my body. "What are you doing here baby?"

"Ruth and Claire are getting crullers, and they told me to come over here and see you."

He nodded and said, "Is today your first day going back to school?"

I nodded and moved into his arms. He tried not to touch me with his grease-infested hands, but he touched my cheek anyway. He muttered sorry and wiped it off with his rag. "Hey, Wilkins! Get back to work!"

He kissed my lips softly and said, "Have a good day. Don't try anything that might get you in trouble. I get off at two, so I'll pick you up from school, okay?"

I nodded and said, "See you later." I turned away from him to where Ruth and Claire were waiting for me. Before I could take one step, an arm grabbed me and pulled me back. I felt Rob kiss me. Don't ask me how I knew it was Rob, I just did. He pulled away when he heard Ruth honk and said, "Be good."

I walked back to the car and got in the front seat in a daze. That was what I call a kiss. "Now that you're done with that, we need to talk to you…School is going to be different than when you remembered it." Ruth obviously didn't like Rob. It could be because he's a Grit, but I don't really know.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, before you went into a coma you had given up fighting football players."

I yelled, "What!"

Ruth said with venom attached to her words, "Yeah, you told me once it was because Rob didn't like it. So, you stopped." I stopped beating up football players because _rob_ didn't like it. Stupid, stupid Jess.

Claire was officially getting bored of our small talk, so she said, "Also, Mark Leskowski and Jeff Day aren't in school anymore. We decided not to tell you why because it could be too much information right now."

"Okay, anything else?"

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. Ruth said, "Not that I know of."

We ended up getting to school late. I blame my parents, but it's not like I _minded_ being later for school. Ruth gave me my schedule and showed me where my locker was before going to her homeroom. She told me that if I had any questions, I could ask her. I stood outside the door to my homeroom for about a minute listening to the voices of the people inside. I tried to prepare myself for their reactions, but their reactions could be anything. It's kind of hard to find a way to react to anything. I finally got the courage to open the door and walk in. The first thing I noticed was that you couldn't hear a sound. A pin drop could have been an atomic bomb for all they knew.

My homeroom teacher, Mr. Cheaver, said, "Oh, my, Mastriani, is that you?"

I looked down at myself as to give myself a once over and said, "Well, it looks like me, and feels like me, and talks like me, so, yeah, I guess I'm me."

He looked surprised, "Well, welcome back. Why don't you go take your seat?"

I moved over to where my seat always was and saw a very startled Todd Mintz sitting there, but the seat in front of him was empty. I turned around and said, "Mr. C, where's Amber? Did she move?"

"Mackey? Mastriani, you should know the answer to that. She dies last August. You were the one to find her killers."

I stood their shocked. I mean, Amber dead? She was one of the nicest girls in the school. "Well, Ruth and Claire forgot to mention that when they were talking in the car." I muttered. I said louder so the whole class could hear, "Um, when I woke up, the doctors told me that I have amnesia."

So, what can't you remember?"

I gave him a sarcastic look and said, "You're asking me to remember something I've evidently forgotten, Mr. C?" Try waking up from a coma you never knew you were in and a boyfriend you never knew you had. Try having your schizophrenic brother get a job and a girlfriend, which is something you should remember, but you can't." I was rambling. I tend to do that when I get worked up about something. I looked around at the students in the room and saw that most of them were more scared of me than anything else.

"Okay, jess. I'm going to see if I can ask the other teachers to not ask about it, all right?" I think you're going through a hard enough time as it is."

I suddenly remembered the first time I had seen Doug when he walked into the kitchen. I was so happy to see him. The first second he saw me, he was surprised to say the least. Then he started to cry. That hadn't been the first time I had seen him do it, but it had been the first time that I was the reason for his tears. We hugged and did the emotional thing before he ran to the safety of his room with his girlfriend right behind him. I hadn't seen him since then. Rob told me that it might take some time for him to loosen up the idea of me being back, so I was trying not to push him. Rob, of course, became sort of a fixture at the house. My parents loved him as well as my brothers. He was like a part of the family, with the exception of the me not remembering him thing. Well, that's not true. I do remember him. I was in health class with him and everything, I just don't remember ever being romantic with him.

Todd Mintz tapped me on the shoulder right before homeroom was over. He whispered close to my ear, "I'm sorry about all of that."

I gave him a strange look and whispered, "It's not your fault."

He nodded and leaned forward a little so his breath was warming my ear, "So, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Friday night?"

That was surprising, "Um…" I was saved from answering him due to the bell signaling the end of class. I was grateful that the bell came at such a good time.

You would think that people would get over me being in a coma, but no, I was asked questions all day. Some of them were totally stupid too. One girl asked me if being in a coma hurt and I was like, "Hello, unconscious?" They didn't even seem to know what a coma was. Then there were the people that came up to me and said that they were sorry and everything. Of course, I could care less for their sympathy. There were also the people who came up and said things like, "You're _Jessica Mastriani_? Can I have your autograph?" I swear, kids become more stupid as time goes by.

Lunchtime came. Ruth and Claire were sitting at a table outside and waving me over. I walked over to them and the first thing I said was, "Why didn't you tell me about Amber?"

Claire hit her forehead with one of her hands and said, "I knew I forgot something." I rolled my eyes. I noticed Todd Mintz walking toward us out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to run and hide somewhere, but he was to close. I had been trying to avoid him all day.

He sat down across the table from me and said, "So, Jess, I didn't get an answer for Friday night."

Claire and Ruth both looked curious and Ruth finally asked, "What about Friday might?"

"I asked Jess if she wanted to go out with me on Friday. So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?" He gave me this really cute face with the pouting lips. I think that he thought I could resist them.

I was again saved from answering. This time it was from an unlikely person. Karen Sue walked over to us and said to me in a triumphant tone almost like she thought she was better than me, "I heard that you have amnesia. I wonder if it's going to set off your brother. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

She gave me a smirk and started to walk away. I could feel the blood in my body boiling as she sauntered off. She looked so full of herself. You know what I mean; she made fun of my brother and thought I wouldn't do anything about it. Ruth, Claire, and Todd tried to calm me down, but it wasn't going to work. Karen Sue forgot that my memories left off _before_ I gave up punching people. Stupid bitch.

She was wrong. I called her name and when she turned around I popped a punch right into the rat shaped nose of hers. That'll show her. She can't insult my brother and get away with it. Of course, being the bimbo she is, she started crying-waling more like it-and ran away.

Two people came over and the lady said, "Did you really have to so that Jess? You still have the law suit hanging over your head." The guy was talking on a cell phone.

I looked at them in a back and forth kind of a game and said, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**A.N.: Another long chapter. And Karen Sue got sucker punched. Lol. Now, do me a favor and review…**


	5. Dream Scenario

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **PrudencePiperHalliwell **for being the first to review last chapter.** **I would like to give special thanks to **cassie89, Living2Love, maliaphire, Mrs. Nikki Slater, PrudencePiperHalliwell, **and** Uh.yeah** for reviewing to every chapter. There's a rumor going around that fanfiction is suspending writers for responding to reviews, but I'm not going to stop now. Also, I got a lot of new reviewers, but I seemed to have lost a lot of old ones…

* * *

**

_Italics-_Dream

_**Bold and Italic**_-Memory

* * *

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Funny. Lol.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: I updated as soon as I could.**

Angel Gemman**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Addy**: I kind of figured that in the third book, Todd had a crush on Jess, but she was kind of ignorant to it, so I made it my reality in here. I don't want anyone to not like my story for that, but I liked it.**

cassie89**: Thank you for reviewing.**

Alexalily**: It was hot? I'll take that as a very good compliment. It is public knowledge that Jess and Rob are dating, but as I said before, I think that Todd likes her and she just doesn't see it, so I thought that if she didn't have her memories, Todd would ask her out. It makes sense to me.**

Aneesa**: Jess knows that she loves Rob and she's not going out with him for the sake of it, but she doesn't really understand their relationship. If that makes any sense…**

Angie**: Thanks so much.**

anonymous**: I got this chapter up as soon as I could. I was on vacation for a week.**

Rieanna**: Karen Sue doesn't care about anybody but herself. That's what makes her Karen Sue.**

Uh.yeah**: Thanks so much. I think I could have done better with the Mackey thing, but whatever.**

maliaphire**: I'm glad you liked it.**

Adrianerose**; Yeah I did hear about the fifth book. But I heard that it wasn't coming out until 2007. Which sucks. I'll be eighteen by then. Sigh.**

Living2Love**: Actually, this is the chapter where everything happens. I hope you like it.**

Wiccan-Wiser**: My friend and I actually have a _Charmed_ website. There's a link on my profile page. You should check it out. And I only dedicate chapters to the first reviewer of the chapter. It's only fair.

* * *

**

**Dream Scenario**

**Remember Me?**

"Who the hell are you?"

The lady pointed to herself and said, "I'm Special Agent Jill Smith and this is my partner, Special Agent Allan Johnson. We work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation." They showed me their badges. While they did that I studied them: the lady looked kind of nice and all, but the guy looked the he didn't like me much by the expression of pain on his face. The feeling was entirely mutual though.

They asked to talk to me in the school. Of course, they ended up lecturing me about how I shouldn't hit Karen Sue because of the lawsuit and all. I didn't even know there was a lawsuit against me. The thought of it intrigued me, but they wouldn't tell me anything about it other than I hit her and her mother sued. Then they asked me weird questions like have I been experiencing any weird dreams lately. I looked at them like they were crazy and said no. Maybe they were crazy. Hell, I don't know.

I was happy to finally get out of there. I had been in there for about an hour, which means I had missed most of my English class. But, there was still another fifteen minutes left of class before the bell rang.

Damn them. But I actually don't know if I would have wanted to stay there for another fifteen minutes. They were torturing me without breaking the law.

The rest of the day went by fast. I did my homework with Ruth's help and watched TV all day. There was really nothing else to do. Rob came over just as he said. We hung out in my room. The surprising thing was that we weren't interrupted at all the entire time we were up there. He stayed till ten. He said he had to wake up early tomorrow to open the shop and needed some sleep. The day seemed pretty ordinary for one Jessica Mastriani.

But that night was anything _but_ ordinary.

_I was standing in front of this house. It a small one-story with a nice sized yard. The house was painted light gray with pale green shutters. The neighborhood looked nice, the only problem was that the house looked like it hadn't been taken care of in a while. I knocked on the door in front of me, but nobody answered. I heard a glass shatter from the inside. I tried to open the door, but I ended up going straight through it. Well, fall really. I crashed onto the litter-covered floor on my face. It hurt, a lot. Especially since there was so much garbage and stuff that I didn't even want to know what it was on what was once a carpet. I tried to look at something else, but everything in the house was the same, even the ceiling. Then I remembered the crash. I got right up off the floor and ran through the rooms to find the source of the noise. I ended up in the kitchen. There were three people in the room excluding me cause I didn't think they could see me. There was a guy, a woman, and a kid. I waved my hand in the woman's face and proved my theory about their not being able to hear me. The guy started yelling at the kid about how they shouldn't have run and stuff. He hit the kid who looked about thirteen or so. The woman started screaming and stepped in front of the attacker. He pulled a knife out of the holder and stabbed her in the chest before pushing her body out of the way and going at the kid again. I looked down at my own shirt and saw that blood was leaking out almost like the guy had stabbed _me_. I could feel her pain and it was _excruciating_. I heard the kid scream my name before I lost consciousness._

Then I woke up. I could still feel the pain from the knife. I looked down and saw that there was nothing on my chest. Nada. Zilch. Zippo.

All of a sudden I got these vision type things that came through my head. I swear that was what it was like. It's like: _wham! _And you know things that you hadn't before. I specifically saw Rob and kids, lots of kids. I also saw bits and pieces of conversations that I had had. One stuck in my head:

"**_Look Mastriani. You know I've had my doubts from the start about this-you and me, I mean. And not just because I've graduated and you're still in eleventh grade-not to mention the whole jailbait factor. But let's be real. You and I come from different worlds." _**Rob

"**_That is so not-"_** Me

"**_Well, different sides of the track, then."_** Rob

"**_Just because I'm a Townie and you're a-"_** Me

"**_Look, Mastriani. Let's face it. This isn't going to work."_** Rob

"**_Does this have anything to do with that Gary dude?"_** Me

"**_No. This is between you and me, Mastriani."_** Rob

"**_Because I noticed that you don't seem to like him very much."_** Me

"**_You're sixteen years old. _Sixteen!_"_** Rob

"**_I mean, I guess I could understand why you don't like him. It must be weird to see your mom with some other guy than your dad. But that doesn't mean it's okay to take it out on me."_** Me

"**_Jess, you've got to see that this can't go anywhere. I'm on probation, okay? I can't get caught hanging out with some _kid-"** Rob

**_What I hear you saying is that you don't want to see me anymore because you feel our age and socioeconomic differences are too great."_** Me

"**_Don't even tell me that you don't agree. Otherwise, why haven't you told your parents about me? Why am I this dark secret in your life? If you were so sure that we have something that could work, you'd have introduced me to them by now." _**Rob

"What I'm saying to you in response, is that I believe you are pushing me away because your father pushed you way, and you can't stand to be hurt that way again." Me 

"**_You're nuts."_** Rob

"**_Rob, I just want you to know, I am not like your dad. I will never leave you."_** Me

**_Because you're a freaking psycho."_** Rob

"**_No, that's not why. It's because I lo-"_** Me

"**_Don't! Don't say it! Mastriani, I am warning you-"_** Rob

"**_-ve you."_** Me

"**_I _told_ you not to say it." _**Rob

"**_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my unbridled passion was simply too great to hold in check a moment longer._** Me

The weird part was that I couldn't see us; I could only hear everything. Audio, but no visual.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I was scared for the life of that kid and his mother. I was also scared about what was happening to me. But can you blame me? This is some freaky shit.

I went to school the next day like normal. The only difference was that I had these tremendous bags under my eyes. Ruth questioned me all day, but I never said a word. Not to her, and not to the teachers. There were a lot of people pissed off at me and a lot of people scared about what I might do, or did do. Hey! Just cause I wasn't in the mood for talking doesn't mean I went deaf, all right?

Right before lunch, Ruth asked to borrow my phone, so I let her.

I didn't even think about who she might have been calling then, but I found out a few minutes later when he showed up on his bike.

"Rob, good you came. Please knock some sense into that girlfriend of yours."

He looked at me with concern written on his face and in his eyes. When he asked me what was wrong I sighed and tried to formulate my thoughts. I wasn't planning on telling him anything important; just enough to make him happy.

"I just had a bad dream. It was nothing."

He sat down on one of the benches and pulled me into the cradle of his arms. "Tell me about it."

I shook my head before leaning closer into him and breathing the aroma that could only be Rob.

"Come on baby, it couldn't have been that bad." He kissed my neck and said coaxingly, "You can tell me anything."

That brought me back to the vague memory. I got suddenly angry and leaped out of his arms to stand threateningly in front of him, "You-you think I'm psycho!"

He looked shocked and confused. It was kind of hot on him. But, I wasn't going to think about that now. I mentally slapped myself and said _Bad, Jess, Bad_. "What are you talking about?"

"I remembered some things last night. You told me I was nuts and psycho and that you wanted to break up with me. Do you really think I'm psycho? Am I repulsive?"

He was silently staring into space for a minute before he said softly, "I remember that. It was Thanksgiving at my house."

I tried to look him in the face, but he moved away so I couldn't see him. I did catch a glimpse of him and it almost looked like there were tears in his eyes. I hit him on the chest to get his attention. I didn't hit him hard or anything. His eyes met my eyes and I could see the tears. If it were anyone else, I would have thought they were losers. I said in a threatening voice, "I don't know everything that's happened between us. I really don't care right now. All I know is that you hurt me and until I figure some things out, I want you to leave me alone."

He looked hurt. I couldn't blame him. I would be too if it were me. But all the same, he nodded and sat down again. He put his hands over his face for a few seconds. I would have thought he was crying, but I knew him well enough to know that he was just getting his control back. "What abut our engagement?"

"It'll be postponed. And don't worry; I'll keep the ring on. I just need some more time." I think that if I gave him back the ring he would have been broken for life. And no one wants that.

Todd Mintz chose that moment to come over and talk, "Hey, Jess, I know you were kind of out of it today, but I thought I would ask again about this weekend. So, will you go out with me?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but I remembered what I just said to Rob. Maybe this could help me a little. Going out with another guy, I mean. I looked at Ruth and Claire to see what they thought. They had identical horror-struck expressions written on their faces. I didn't know if it was because of the postponed engagement or the date. I then looked at Rob's face and saw the pained look that he had mastered so well on it. "You know what, I think that would be a good idea."

He looked ecstatic when he said, "Really? Is Friday night good?"

"Sure."

"Jess, I just want you to know that I've liked you for a while now. I just never got to ask you out because you had a boyfriend. I'm glad that your amnesia broke the two of you up."

Rob stood up to beat him to a bloody pulp. I would have let him beat Todd up, but I knew that he had an ulterior motive to hit Todd. I knew that it was because we're going out on a date. "Rob, I think you need to go to work _now_."

He nodded and said jealously, "I'll pick you up after school." Well, that gave me no choice. And I thought I wanted some time _away from him_! That blows my whole plan. I watched him walk away before putting my head down on the table and continuously banging it.

"My life is _so_ screwed up."

* * *

**A.N.: So, finally the plot comes into play. I hoped you guys liked it. And I appreciate all the reviews you give me.**

**The "memory" is from _Sanctuary_ by Meg Cabot on pages 31-34. I don't own any part of that and isn't my original work, it is owned by Meg Cabot and I just used it.**


	6. Insight To The Future

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Living2Love **for being the first to review to the last chapter. I would also like to thank **Living2Love, Mrs. Nikki Slater, PrudencePiperHalliwell**, and **Uh.yeah** for reviewing to every chapter. And I'm so so so so so so sorry it took me so long. I didn't want it too, but it _is_ really long, does that make up for it?

* * *

**

_Italics-_Dream

**_Bold and Italic-_**Memory

* * *

Living2Love**: I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been so busy lately. It's been really bad.**

Uh.yeah**: That part's my favorite too. And everything will work out in the end, most likely. I haven't written it yet.**

EasyTiger**: Yeah, it's really a shame that Jess is going out with Todd. But low and behold, Jess got some of her memories back.**

cassie89**: I sort of thought that after Todd helped her in _Safe House_ that he sort of liked her, but she had a boyfriend. You know? And Ruth isn't in this story, like at all. She's not that important so for her to get someone would just be off topic. I might end up mentioning something about it though. And I did notice the S thing. I really don't understand why all the names start with S.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: I'm sorry if you didn't like what happened, but things might change…**

Daddys Little Baby Girl**: I like suspense. It's fun to write.**

Wiccan-Wiser**: Thanks so much for the review.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Don't hate me.**

CeeCeeRanOutOfCoffee**: Ha! The name was funny. And to know what happens next, you actually have to READ this chapter. So go to it.**

Anonymous**: That's really funny. Does your friend like this story? Lol, thanks.**

that-girl-who-likes-dolphins**: The squirrels are going to take over the world and kill all the humans. And I will be their leader.**

ryan91**: Thanks so much!**

Lauran**: I updated!**

'they say the world is round'**: Thanks so much for reviewing and I humbly thank you for reading all five chapters like that.

* * *

**

**Remember Me?**

**Insight To The Future?**

Rob did as he said and picked me up from school. A lot of kids were looking at him weird, but his pale-gray eyes were fixed on mine the moment I stepped out of the front doors. I walked over to where he was leaning against his bike. He reached down and kissed my lips lightly before handing me my helmet. I silently put it on and got on the bike behind him. I had expected him to let me off and leave, but he parked the bike and cut the engine before walking behind me to the door. I opened it and said, "I'm home."

I heard two voices in the kitchen so I walked in there. Doug was there, talking to my mom. That was strange. Doug usually spends all of his time in his room, or at least he used to. He said, "Hey, Jess. Rob. Are you guys hungry? I made some pasta."

"No thanks."

Mom looked over at Rob and asked, "Rob, are you staying for dinner?"

He smiled at her and said, "That sounds great."

"Fantastic, I'll make another plate for you."

We headed upstairs to the sanctuary of my room. Rob did stay for dinner and even helped me with my homework a bit. We were in my room a while later watching the new _Family Guy_ episode. Rob was sitting against my headboard and I was sitting on him. When we had started watching TV, he had pulled me from my sitting position on the bed beside him and put me on his lap. It felt normal almost, I savored the feeling and since then couldn't bring myself to actually get off him. Anyway, I was laughing really hard at the show. Rob chuckled a few times, but I think that he was laughing at me more than Peter acting like a retard. After the show, he moved me off of him and stood up before announcing that he was going to go downstairs for a minute. He told me he would be right back. I was kind of upset when he moved me. It was a little chilly in my room and he had been keeping me warm.

He came back almost five minutes later and said, "Jess, listen, I asked your parent if it was all right if I stayed the night with you. They said it was fine, so I'm going to go over to my house and get some stuff. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Why did he want to stay over? I'm going on a date with Todd Mintz and I specifically told him that I wanted some space. He's being difficult and it's pissing me off.

He reluctantly put on his jacket and gave me a soft kiss before he walked out the door.

My parents told me that he couldn't sleep on my bed with me. They said that he could sleep on the airbed instead. I was all right with that. We ended up going to sleep around eleven thirty. That night I had another dream…

_I was standing in front of the house again. This time, I walked through the door instead of falling. I went right into the kitchen and saw the father beating up the kid again. I could see his bruises and the blood that caked his wounds. He was crying and screaming my name again. His mother was on the floor in the same spot she had been last time, but this time her skin pigment was bluish. She was obviously dead. The odor in the room could tell that even if I couldn't go to check her pulse. The father pulled a knife out on the kid, but right before it could puncture him, another version of myself ran into the room. It wasn't the me who was watching, this Jess could you know, use a door. The kid screamed my name when he saw the me who walked through the door. The guy turned to her and said, "Well, hello Lightning Girl." She said, "And hello to you too." He lunged at her and she tried to fight back. I could feel the blows that landed on her. The only part I liked was the whole breaking the guy's nose thing. But he quickly got the upper hand and the knife had already lodged itself into her stomach. And just like the last time, I could feel the life draining out of her. I could feel the cold metal of it inside me and the twist he made to make it go quicker. You know, like the way they do in the movies. Anyway, I saw her fall to the floor while she held the would and the blood poured out of it and around her fingers. The kid ran over, but she was dead before he could reach her. Blood had spilled out of her mouth and she took a last breath before closing her eyes forever. The kid stood up to rain an attack on his father, but before the kid even took the first punch, the knife was pulled out of the other me's dead body and sliding across his throat._

And just like last night, I had memories rush across my brain. And again, one stood out more than others:

**I'd wakened, but not to the sound of my alarm, or the twittering of birds outside my window, but to a sharp, rattling noise. Seriously. I opened my eyes, and instead of morning light pouring into my room, there was nothing but shadow. When I turned my head to look at my alarm clock, I saw why. It was only two in the morning.**

_**Why, I wondered, had I woken up at two? I never wake up in the middle of the night for no reason. I am a sound sleeper. Mike always joked that a twister could rip through town, and I wouldn't so much as roll over.**_

_**Then I heard it again, what sounded like hailstones against my window.**_

**_Only they weren't hailstones, I realized this time. They were actual stones. Someone was throwing _rocks_ at my window._**

_**I threw back the blankets, wondering who on earth it could be. Heather's friends were the only people I knew who might be anxious enough to see me to pull a stunt like this. But none of them had any way of knowing that my bedroom was the only one in the house that faced the street, or that it was the one with the dormer windows.**_

_**Staggering to one of those windows, I peered through the screen. Somebody, I saw, was standing in my front yard. There was hardly any moon, but from what little light it shed, I could see that the figure was tall and distinctly male-the distance across his shoulders was too wide for it to be a girl.**_

_**What guy did I know, I wondered, who would throw a bunch of rocks at my windows in the middle of the night? What guy did I know who even knew where my bedroom windows were?**_

_**Then it hit me.**_

"_**Skip," I hissed down at the figure in my yard. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Go home!"**_

_**The figure tipped his face up toward me and hissed back, "Who's Skip?"**_

_**I jumped back from the window with a start. That wasn't Skip. That wasn't Skip at all.**_

_**My heart slamming in my chest, I stood in the center of my bedroom, uncertain what to do. This had never happened to me before, of course. I was not the kind of girl who had guys tossing pebbles at her windows every night. Claire Lippman, maybe, was used to that sort of thing, but I was not. I didn't know what to do.**_

"**Mastriani_," I heard him call in a loud stage whisper._**

_**There was no chance, of course, of him waking my parents, whose room was all the way at the opposite end of the house. But he might wake Douglas, whose window looked out over the Abramowitzes', and who was a light sleeper besides. I didn't want Douglas waking up and finding out his little sister had a nocturnal caller. Who knew if that kind of thing might cause an episode.**_

_**I darted forward and, leaning over the sill, with my face pressed up against the screen, called softly, "Stay there. I'll be right down."**_

**_Then I spun around and reached for the first articles of clothing I could find-my jeans and a T-shirt. Slipping into some sneakers, I hopped down the hall to the bathroom, where I rinsed me mouth with some water and toothpaste-hey, a lady does not greet her midnight callers with morning breath. That much I _do_ know about these things._**

_**Then I crept down the stairs, carefully avoiding the notoriously creaky step just before the second landing, until I reached the front door and quietly unlocked it.**_

_**Then I stepped into the cool night air and Rob's warm embrace.**_

**_Look, I know, okay? Three days. _Three days_ I'd been home, and he hadn't called. I should have been mad. I should have been livid. At the very least, I should have greeted him with cold civility, maybe a sneer and a "hey, how you doing," instead of how I did greet him, which was by throwing my arms around him._**

_**But I just couldn't help myself. He looked so adorable standing there in the moonlight, all big and tall and manly and everything. You could tell he'd just taken a shower, because the dark hair on the back of his head was still wet, and he smelled of soap and shampoo and Goop, hat stuff the mechanics use on their hands to get the grease and motor oil out from beneath their nails. How could I not jump into his arms? You'd have done the exact same thing.**_

_**Except that Rob must have been supremely unaware of how stunningly hot he was, since he seemed kind of surprised to find me clinging to him the way those howler monkeys on the Discovery Channel cling to their mothers.**_

"_**Well," he said. He didn't exactly seem displeased. Just a little taken aback. "Hey. Nice to see you, too."**_

**Well. Hey. Nice you see you, too._ Not exactly what a girl expects to hear from the guy who has just woken her in the middle of the night by throwing pebbles at her bedroom window. A "Jess, I love you madly, run away with me" might have been nice. Heck, I'd have settled for an "I missed you."_**

_**But what did I get? Oh, no. That'd be a big "Well. Hey, Nice to see you, too."**_

**_I am telling you, my life _sucks**

_**I let go of him and, since I was hanging about a foot in the air, Rob being that much taller than me, slithered back to the ground. Which I then stared at, in abject mortification. I had just, I could not help feeling, made a great big fool out of myself in front of him.**_

_**Again.**_

_**Did I wake you up?" Rob wanted to know as we stood there on my front porch, awkward as tw strangers, thanks to my underdeveloped social skills.**_

"**_Um," I muttered. "Yeah." What did he think? It was _two in the morning_. A perfect time, in my opinion for a little romance._**

_**But not, apparently, to Rob.**_

"_**Sorry," he said. He had shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, but not because he had to in order to keep himself from snatching me up and raining kisses down upon my face, like the heroes in the books I sometimes catch my mom reading, but rather because he didn't know what else to do with them. "I just found out you were back in town. My mom said you came into the restaurant tonight. Or last night, I guess."**_

_**Oh, God! His mother had told! Mrs. Wilkins had told him about waiting on me and Mark Leskowski at Table Seven. The make-out table! I sincerely hoped she'd mentioned that Mark and I had not, in point of fact, been making out.**_

"_**Yeah," I said. "I got back Sunday night. I had to. You know. School. It started on Monday."**_

_**What I did not add, though I wanted to, was "You moron."**_

_**And I was glad I hadn't, when he said, "I know. I mean, I figured it out tonight, that of course school must have started again. Last week of August and all. It's just that when you aren't going anymore, it's kind of hard to keep track."**_

_**Of course! Of course he hadn't known I was back! He wasn't in school anymore. How could he know it had started Monday? And, being at work all day, it wasn't as if he'd seen the buses, or anything.**_

_**So that's why he hadn't called or stopped by. Well, that and the fact that I'd asked him not to, on account of my parents not knowing about him, and all.**_

_**I gazed up at him, feelings of warmth and happiness coursing through me. Until Rob asked, "So, who's the guy?"**_

_**Oops.**_

_**The feelings of warmth and happiness vanished.**_

"**_Guy?" I echoed, stalling for time. A part of me was going, _Why, he's jealous! Ruth's stupid Rules thing actually works, _while another part went, _Hey, he's the one who insists on the two of you not dating, and now he's got a problem because you're seeing someone else? Tell him to deal with it,_ while a third part of me felt sorry for hurting him, if indeed he was hurt, which was impossible to tell from his voice or expression, both of which were neutral._**

_**Way neutral.**_

"_**Yeah," Rob said. "The one my mom saw you with."**_

"**_Oh, _that_ guy," I said. "That's just, um, Mark."_**

"_**Mark?" Rob took his hand out of his pocket and ran his fingers through his still-damp hair. Which didn't, I decided, mean anything, really. "Yeah? You like him? This Mark guy?**_

**_Oh, my God. I could not believe I was having this conversation. I mean, I was not the one with the problem with his arrest record and his age and all that. _He_ was the one who seemed to think he's be robbing the cradle if he went out with me, even though he was only two years older and I am, I think, exceptionally mature for my age. And now he was upset because I'd gone out with somebody else-somebody else who, by the way, was his exact age, just minus the conviction?_**

_**So far, anyway.**_

_**I almost wished Ruth had been around to witness this. It was truly classic.**_

_**On the other hand, of course, I was wracked with guilt. Because if I'd had a choice between going out for pizza with Mark Leskowski and going to the dump to scrounge for used car parts with Rob Wilkins, I'd have chosen the dump any day of the week.**_

_**Which was why, a second later, I realized I could take it no longer. That's right, I broke the Rules. I ruined all that hard work, all that not calling, all that not chasing him, all that making him think I like someone else, by saying, "Look, it's not what you think. Mark's girlfriend is the one who turned up dead on Sunday. I just went out with him to, you know, talk. The Feds are after him, now, see, so we have a lot in common."**_

_**Both of Rob's hands shot out of his pockets and landed, to my great surprise, on my shoulders. The next thing I knew, he was shaking me, rather hard.**_

"_**Mark Leskowski?" he wanted to know. "You want out with Mark Leskowski? Are you nuts? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"**_

"_**No," I said, between shakes. "He didn't do it."**_

"_**Bullshit!" Rub stopped shaking me. "Everyone knows he did it. Everyone except you, apparently."**_

_**I shushed him. "Do you want to wake my parents up?" I hissed. "That's the last thing I need, them finding me out on the front porch in the middle of the might with-"**_

"_**Hey, "Rob said. "At least I'm not a murderer!"**_

"_**Neither is Mark," I said.**_

"_**Says you."**_

"_**No, says everyone. I know he didn't kill Amber, Rob, because while we were out together, another girl disappeared, Heather-"**_

_**I broke off with a gasp, as if somebody had pinched me. Pinched me? It felt more as it somebody had punched me.**_

"_**What is it? Rob asked, grabbing my arm and looking down at me worriedly, all of his anger forgotten. "What's wrong, Jess? Are you all right?"**_

"_**I am," I said, when I had caught my breath. "But Heather Montrose isn't."**_

_**A fact I knew for certain, because the moment I uttered her name, I remembered the dream I'd been having, just as Rob's pebbles had woken me up.**_

_**Dream? What am I talking about? It had been a nightmare.**_

_**Except, of course, that it wasn't. A nightmare, I mean.**_

_**Because that was the thing. It had been real.**_

_**All too real.**_

I woke up sobbing uncontrollably seeing Rob's face over mine. He looked scared and really worried. "Jess, oh my God! You were screaming in your sleep. What happened?"

I was so scared. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away from my face, but Rob had my hands shackled to the bed. That was when I noticed we were in a compromising position. He was straddling me. And the weird part was, that I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all.

I was still sobbing uncontrollably and there was no way in hell I would have been able to tell him anything. All I could think about was the dream where I died. The memory didn't even phase me, but I _died_ in the dream. Was it a dream of what's going to happen in the future? Or is it my imagination running wild, again? I'm so scared. We all died, the mother, the kid, and me. And even though I tried to help, I still ended up dying.

I finally came to my senses a few seconds later when my parents and brothers barged into the room. They looked pretty suspicious when they saw the position we were in. But they didn't say anything. Mike leered at Rob and the second he thought about it, Rob jumped off me.

My dad said, "Jess, we heard you screaming." He looked over at Rob suspiciously as if it was his entire fault. "What happened?"

"It was just a bad dream. Don't worry about it. None of that will happen. Nothing. It was all a dream." I was rocking back and forth and not really talking to them at all. I was trying to convince myself that mostly.

I felt Rob's arms go around me and I automatically ceased my movements. "What happened, baby?"

"I can't tell you."

The all looked disappointed. I think they just wanted to know what made me so scared. I couldn't blame them though, I would have been curious as hell too.

"But, I can show you."

I held my hands open to Rob and he took them gratefully. He squeezed them when I hesitated. I didn't want to bring it back. But I thought about it and got pulled into it again.

_I was in front of the house. The only difference was that Rob was here with me. He was holding onto my hand. He started for the door, but I held a hand in front of him. He was going to reach for the doorknob. I wouldn't want him to fall through. I led him through the dirty house into the kitchen. The father was again beating on the kid and the mother was still dead. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see what happened next. But I could hear the knife being pulled out and our voices. I buried my head into Rob's shoulder right before the knife imbedded itself in me. Rob was shaking. He pulled me even closer and held on to me tighter. Then the kid died and we were pulled out._

I opened my eyes to see that we were in my bedroom. Rob had some tears on his face. I reached over and hugged him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown you that."

"What did you see Rob?"

He was in no way able to answer their questions, so I answered for him, "He saw my death."

To say they were shocked would have been an understatement. I heard Rob sigh and whisper, "I know who the kid is, Jess."

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, before I forget, the memory is from pages 121-129 in _Safe House_ and I don't own them and are copyrighted by Meg Cabot. So…do you know who the kid is yet? And review and tell me how you liked it, I really want to know, especially since this is my longest chapter. 10 frickin pages on Microsoft Word.**


	7. Stuck To Glue Paper

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Mrs. Nikki Slater** for being the first to review last chapter. I would also lke to give special thanks to **cassie89, Living2Love, Mrs. Nikki Slater**, and** PrudencePiperHalliwell** for reviewing to every chapter.**

Mrs. Nikki Slater**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Frolicking Bananas**: Well, if you think about it: copying all of it from the book took a lot of time and even though my written part wasn't all that long, all together it was. And I can't write very long chapters, I end up getting way too bored.**

Living2Love**: Well, I updated, so you can scream with joy. And you're not stalking me until you're calling me/emailing me/ Iming me every day asking when I'll update. That's stalking.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thanks for the review Nik.**

cassie89**: Thanks so much for the review.**

maliaphire**: You don't know who the kid is? I tried to make it really easy. Oh well, you'll get it this chapter.**

molz**: Sorry it's taken me so long!**

Pamella**: I won't say, you have to read.**

Uh.yeah**: I don't even know if I'll make the dream a reality yet, so you'll have to wait and see.**

Lauran**: I know the feeling, you know, of having to read an entire story over again cause you forget what happened. I hate it. But unfortunately, I don't have many opportunities to sit and write.**

that-girl-who-likes-dolphins**: No way am I fighting to be the leader of the squirrels, I am Numero Uno and that's that.**

BlUeEyEdGoDdEsS2192**: Well, I wouldn't want you to go insane now would I?**

mary**: Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

Mediatorgrrl**: Lol. Thanks so much for both the reviews. I appreciate them.**

sing-to-the-stars**: You'll find out when you read, I'm not going to ruin the surprise.**

bla**: Thanks for the review, but you shouldn't say who doesn't know who it is, cause there are people who don't.**

liz**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Alexalily**: I don't care if the reviews are late, I just love getting them. I wouldn't even care if you reviewed to every chapter to have your name in the opening.

* * *

**

**Remember Me?**

**_Stuck To Glue Paper_**

"Wait…_What_?"

I know the kid, Jess." He said quietly. I think he was more shocked at the sight of my corpse than the kid.

"Who is he?" I had to help him. I couldn't let him get hurt, I couldn't let his mother die.

He sighed and looked away from me, "Jess, I saw you practically die once, I'm not about to do it again." He turned back to me and put his hands on both sides of my face so he could look into my eyes and he said strongly, "I love you too much to let what I just saw happen. I can't let it. So forgive me, I would rather you not know."

"But, you can't do that! His kid's mother is going to die! Do you want that? This _kid_ could die! Are you telling me that you would let them die so I could stay alive?" I was livid. I was ready to rip his head off and throw it in a fire. I wanted to hurt him so badly…but he was in so much pain. He had witnessed my almost death and could do absolutely nothing about it once already and now the dream…I could understand his worry.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

My dad sat down on the bed just in front of me and held my hands in his. I could feel the veins sticking out of them. I had never noticed before now that he was getting older. He had always been my dad. The invincible one. Only now, he wasn't so invincible, time was catching up. "Jess, honey, you can't save every kid in the world. You can only save the ones that won't be hurting you in the process."

I squeezed his fingers softly and said, "I don't believe that. I might not remember much about what happened to me in the past year, but I do have the same morals. And right now, those morals are telling me that I have to go and help this kid."

I looked at every face in the room. My brothers were fidgety, my mom was looking nervous, my dad was in thought, and Rob looked like he was in pain. He kneeled down in front of me and said, "Jess, is there any way that I can stop you from going?"

I shook my head, "This kid is calling for me. He needs my help. I'm sorry, but I need to go, even if I get hurt in the process."

Douglas spoke up in the back and said, "Even if you die?"

Everyone was silent. I just looked out the window. I don't even know how I feel about it. I mean, was my dream a premonition of the future or was it something that was scaring me into _not_ going? I don't even know. But what if I did die? That's always something to think about. I thought about it for a while before I muttered, "I think I'll take my chances. Rob, tell me what you know, _now_!"

He ruffled his hair and muttered under his breath before he said, "The kid's name is Sean Patrick O'Hanahan. His mom had "kidnapped" him from his abusive father when he was about six. When you got your powers last year, he was one of the first ones you saw on the back of the milk carton. He had been living with his mom over in Paoli, one day, you had me take you over there. You called the number for missing kids and reported him missing, he went back to his father and his mother went to jail. Then you found out what you did and decided to fix it. You ran away from a military base to find him, then you were both dragged back there until me and some of my friends busted you out. A few days later, you made a deal with the FBI to let him and his mother leave for the locations of some of America's Most Wanted. So, you gave them ten grand, and they left."

"Where did they go?"

He had a resigned look on his face, "Los Angeles, California."

"Thank you. Now, can you tell me how we're getting there?"

"I'm sorry, Mastriani, but you told me to tell you about the kid, not give you a solution to the problem."

I looked around the room for my phone. I didn't see it anywhere. Damn. Of course, Rob just had to be a smart guy and hold it right in front of my face when he noticed I was looking for it, I said sarcastically, "Thanks."

He smiled in his half amused half disgusted way and said, "No problem."

I looked in the address book for that FBI agent, it didn't take me very long. Like I would have a lot of numbers on my phone. Anyway, I called the number under the name "Jill Smith." I think I woke her up though, she sounded really grouchy. "Smith speaking."

"Hi? Jill? It's Jess, Jess Mastriani."

"Jess, why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"Actually, I have a little problem. Well, a big problem."

"What is it?"

"I need to get to Los Angeles to help out this kid."

"Okay…?"

"…So, I was thinking…could you by any chance book a flight for me to get over there?"

She sighed, "Sure, but Allen and I are coming with you."

"No problem and thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rob took the phone out of my hand and said, "Special Agent Smith, I'm going to go too." I was shocked. He was really going to go with me? Wow.

He hung up and said, "Our flight is tomorrow at nine."

"Why are you coming with me?"

"I almost lost you once, Mastriani, I'm not about to lose you again." He smiled one of those smiles that makes my heart beat ten times faster than normal. A date with Todd Mintz, star of the football team over gorgeous, sexy, _my fiancé _Rob? In his dreams.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, so this chapter is short, I know it, but I like it. So you guys can be happy I updated at all and review, okay?**


	8. Happy Happy Joy Joy

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **PrudencePiperHalliwell **for being the first to review last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **Living2Love, PrudencePiperHalliwell, Querida1607, **and** Uh.yeah **for reviewing to every chapter. I'm really sorry about the delay, but I've been too busy to even get on my computer let alone write a chapter. And for any of you who don't know, I started a forum about the new book, so any info you might have pieced together, can you please post it there for all of us to know?**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thanks Nik!**

maliaphire**: I hope your mouse is working now, even though it's been almost two months since you wrote that review.**

desesperado en amor**: Desperate in love huh? Nice name, I like it. And don't worry about the length of the review, I've gotten shorter.**

Uh.yeah**: Yeah, I wish my love life was like Jess and Robs' but it's not. Unfortunately.**

Querida1607**: You never know what's going to happen in the story of Catty. Insert evil laughter.**

that-girl-who-likes-dolphins**: Yeah, well I have Foamy and he's going to kick Jimmy's ass before he can ever be an assassin. (If you've never heard of Foamy, you should not be talking of the squirrels.)**

Living2Love**: How often do you go out of the country? I would love to be out of the country as much as you are. No offense or anything. And for those rules, yeah, they don't apply, you know, because I'm the writer and I make the final decisions.**

sing-to-the-stars**: Sorry it took me so long to update, you don't hate me for it do you?**

SummazStar**: Thanks so much for saying I'm talented especially when I don't feel that way at all.**

Lauran**: I wouldn't either, but this is Jess we're talking about, not us. I would like it to be me though, I mean ROB.**

Baseball Fanatic**: Sorry it took me so long!**

tweedle-dee**: I'm not known for patience either, but I just haven't had the time to sit down and write this.**

Gimp-my-ride**: I actually haven't even thought of what Jess will tell Todd yet, and about the memory…that's a secret.**

Mediatorgrrl**: I KNOW. I've taken forever to update. I hate myself for it. But I actually did start writing one day and then I got writers' block. I'm honored you checked my story first, but I really am sorry.**

Tears of Red Diamonds**: Thanks and I really do like your thought. I might be able to fit it in somewhere in the story.**

Rob's Querida Princess: **Thanks so much. I don't think this is the _best_ 1-800 story, but thanks!

* * *

**

**Remember Me?**

**Happy Happy Joy Joy**

After the whole getting a flight thing, we all went to bed. Well, we did have to wake up really early in the morning. My brothers left quietly when they saw that nothing had really happened to me and nothing _was_ going to happen to me. My parents left with a little bit more of a fuss. My mom was going on about morals and how Rob really didn't have to go with me. I think she just wanted to make sure her daughter stayed innocent and she definitely couldn't do that from Indiana when we were in L.A. My dad, always the voice of reason, told her that it was safer if Rob came with me. He thinks that I will get into too much trouble by myself, not that I can really blame him.

Rob just shook his head sadly when the door finally closed. Then he came and sat next to me on the bed, "Listen, I'm not going to let what I saw happen. Ah, no interruptions. When we go, you are going nowhere by yourself and there is no way in hell I'm letting you enter a house like that. I don't want you to get hurt or something worse happen. So forgive me, but you are going to be watched closely until we're on a plane back home. Got me?"

I nodded. I was starting to understand his overprotectiveness in a way. I mean, I don't really like it. I'm an individual who doesn't need constant surveillance and protection. But he loved me and didn't want me to be hurt in any way. God, I can't wait for my _all_ my memories to come back.

Anyway, back to the point at hand; I have my overly hot fiancé sitting on my bed stroking my hair and looking like he _really_ wanted to do me right there if you know what I mean. He didn't mind that I hadn't been talking. Cause, you see, I was wearing my black camisole, the one that was a _little_ too small and exposed much more cleaved. Oh, and I forgot to mention it was tight around my rib and stomach area. Yeah, that _could _be why he's staring at me. Or it could just be because he thinks I'm a hottie, which I'm not by the way. And my hair, yeah, it's grown out a little since I've been in a coma. Even before all that, my hair grew really fast, so now it was down to my boobs. And occasionally (okay, maybe it was a little more often than _occasionally_) his knuckles brushed them in my really small cami. I cleared my throat to see if I could direct his attention, um, elsewhere. He looked up all surprised like and I said softly, "Maybe we should head to bed. I mean, the flight is at nine and it's almost four."

He said a little breathlessly, "Yeah, right." He kissed my forehead softly, gave one more look at my rack, and climbed back into the airbed.

"Um, Rob, do you want me to get up and turn off the light…?" I was still sitting up, and a little _off_. Well, I think that you would be too!

Anyway, he got up silently and turned off the light. The funny part was, when he was coming back, he _accidentally_, tripped over Chigger and landed in bed with me again. The sly dog, he definitely did that on purpose. So now, at four in the morning no less, I had a dog whining at my feet and a guy practically laying on me. Score one for the Jessmeister!

Rob ended up having to straddle me in order to get off. Pfft! He could have gotten off me another way, you know, without putting us in a jeopardizing situation in the event that my parents _did_ walk back in.

My parents woke us up at five the next morning. The closest airport, unfortunately, was two hours away. Rob took a shower while I went out with Chigger. When he came out, he went to his house to gather clothes for our little excursion. Rob's mom came back with Rob, she wanted to see him off the plane.

I was so tired though. I was pretty much walking around like a zombie. The only thing that wasn't making me one was the arms thing, you know, in the movies zombies have their arms in front of them and are like "I want flesh" and all those weird things. Well, that was me for the most part. Rob actually had to feed me breakfast. My dad, being the chef he is, cooked a whole breakfast meal.

The FBI Agents called and told us they were meeting us at the airport before the flight actually started. Of course, me being the smart one I am forgot to pack. So now, here I am, late by the way, trying to through clothes into a big suitcase. Rob helped a lot, but I mean, I couldn't let him pack my underwear. Now _that_ would have been awkward, at least for the owner of said underwear.

We all piled into my dad's car. It's a good thing he had one of those new SUVs, you know, the ones that have the eight passenger seating and are really spacious. Yeah, he got one of those. There were seven of us in total, so my mom and dad sat up front. Rob, his mom, and me sat in the middle. And my brothers sat in the back. My dad isn't a very fast driver, like Rob, but he's okay. So we weren't _too_ late to the airport.

It was crowded, the airport I mean. I'm not too fond of crowded places, like at all really. So this wasn't a very good place for me. Rob made sure I didn't get lost by holding my hand almost the entire time. Well, he definitely couldn't hold my hand when I was going through the metal detectors. The way that they do that thing scares me. I mean, they make you take off your shoes! It's so weird. We ended up getting through security and everything with about twenty minutes to spare. So, we did some last minute shopping. Food, people, we needed food for the seven hour flight.

We met Jill and Allen in front of the gates. Of course, the creepy Cyrus guy had to be there too. But I can ignore his presence for the most part. The called our flight number, so we boarded after giving our goodbyes. Everyone hugged and cried, well the mothers cried, and not everyone hugged. I mean, what would it look like for Rob and my brothers to hug? I don't even want to picture it.

I conversed with Jill for a while, about nothing really she was kind of boring, before turning back around and talking to Rob. He looked a little shaken up. I grabbed his hand and noticed his palms were all sweaty, "You're afraid of flying aren't you?"

He shook his head and muttered, "No, I've just never been in a plane before."

I nodded. I couldn't really say anything to that. I mean, to my best knowledge, I've never flown before either. The flight attendant went on to say that there are three exit doors on the plane and the oxygen masks can be pulled down from above us. You know, all the boring stuff. Instead of watching the TV they had in all the backs of the seats, I fell asleep. Literally. One minute I was just leaning on Rob's shoulder and the next the flight attendant was announcing that we were landing in a few minutes. A great way to spend my first plane trip! I looked out the tiny window next to me and saw palm trees and _sun_. Not the Indiana kind of sun, the blinding sun that _we_ never had seen before. I've never seen palm tress before either, well, I've never been out of Indiana, and we don't get palm trees, even in the south.

_Here we come Sean, to save the day.

* * *

_

**A.N.: So, that concludes that chapter. I hope you all liked it and leave a lot of nice little reviews for me. (Smiles hopefully)**


	9. Californiacation

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **cassie89** for being the first to review last chapter. I would also like to give special thanks to **LivingtoLove, PrudencePiperHalliwell,** and **Querida1607 **for reviewing to every chapter. And I guess it's too late for an I'm sorry for the seven month wait, huh? Well, I'm sorry anyway. Oh, and before I forget: TWO more chapters left.**

cassie89**: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update.**

sing-to-the-stars**: It didn't take me 60 or 70 years to update so there (sticks tongue out childishly) and peas are gross.**

Audioslaved**: I'll try to make it longer, but right now I just want to get it out.**

Rob's Querida Princess**: Actually, I got the Ren and Stimpy season 1 DVD for my boyfriend and I was watching it when I was writing that chapter, so yeah….I couldn't think of a title.**

molz**: Sorry it took me so long.**

maliaphire**: So sorry.**

ThE best part oF believe Is The lIe**: Thanks, that actually helps me when I get to the end.**

Lauran**: Sorry!**

Emma**: The forum is up in the right hand corner of the screen when you're on the page where the 1-800 stories are located. You should see it under the page breaker.**

Mediatorgrrl**: Yes, I made Rob afraid of something. He can't be fearless you know. And I'm sorry it took so long.**

innah17**: Being Meg's apprentice would be awesome, I would so totally love it…but it would never happen.**

Alexalily**: I know it's four months after the fact, but I hope you feel better from the stitches in your thumb. That had to kill.**

sophie**: What kind of consequences?**

Querida1607**: Sorry it took me so long.**

Moonygirl13**: So sorry!**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: You still love me even after this right?**

biddy-grub**: Thanks so much. To tell you the truth I hardly ever review either, and for that I loved your review.**

Certifiably Insane**: I actually like the other story better too. Damn, that could be why I never write.**

liv it up**: So sorry it took me so long!**

xOxUndiscoveredx**: Yay, I have fans!**

mouchefly**: Actually, your English is very good. It's better than a lot of English speaking people.**

coolio11**: Thanks!**

twilightangel61090**: Well, here's the next chapter.**

sexydiamond123**: Nope, it's not over. Not yet.

* * *

**

**Remember Me?**

_Californiacation_

By the time we had rented a car and gotten our luggage and everything else, it was already starting to get dark. And it was two hours earlier than in Indiana, so we were two hours more tired than we should have been. So, we decided to go straight to the hotel. Of course, because the FBI was paying for all this, we got a Hilton. Not some crappy little motel for us, nope, we get a _Hilton_.

It was even later by the time we escaped the traffic out of the airport. I even fell asleep, again, on Rob's shoulder in the car. Rob didn't seem to want to wake me up when we ended up arriving at the hotel if the way he tried to pick me up and carry me up the stairs was any indication. But I didn't let him. I made him put me down, but I did have to hold on to him for the first few seconds while I gained my balance.

Our hotel room was rich. I mean seriously. We had cable TV (no real surprise there), two bedrooms (one with one bed the other with two beds), a full bathroom with a Jacuzzi as the bathtub, a complete fold out bed as the main couch (I don't even want to imagine what people have done on that thing), and a full kitchen complete with the microwave, dishwasher, and stove. Cyrus Krantz carefully selected the room arrangements though. He and Allan would get the one bed, Jill and I would get the room with the two beds (did I mention they were both queen size beds too?), and Rob would get the fold out couch. Before we all hit the hay, we watched a movie. Of course, we didn't start it for about a half an hour while everyone got ready for bed. But we did start one of the new movies that was on pay-per-view. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know, I'm being picked up and brought to another room. This seems to be happening to me a lot, doesn't it? Well, after that I couldn't go to asleep. Go figure, right?

I stayed that way for an hour before I got too sick of it and had to leave. I knew Jill was asleep already, her breathing could tell me that much. So, I quietly moved the blankets from my body and moved out of the bed. Then I stood up, I hoped silently. Of course, the floor creaked. I hadn't expected the floor of a _hotel_ like the _Hilton_ to have creaky floors, but I guess it's possible. I looked over at Jill to see if she noticed it, but she was out like a light. So I tiptoed to the door and opened it as silently as I could. Then I slowly closed it behind me and went into the living room area. Rob was silently sleeping (without snoring) on the fold out bed. The sheet had fallen off his body a little and I saw the perfect sight of his manly chest. God, he is a hunk. I walked over to him and pulled the blanket away a little so I could snuggle in. He woke up and said groggily, "Jess? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He rolled his eyes at me knowing that I had been asleep practically all day. But he still pulled me closer to him, "Come here." I rested my head on his chest and his arms came around me and he lightly stroked my arm with his fingers. "Now, why can't you sleep?"

I shrugged and slid my hands onto his chest. His bare chest. The little girl inside me started squealing. I swear. "I don't want to dream again."

He pulled me tighter with the reference to the painful memory. "But you've been sleeping practically all day. You haven't had any dreams yet."

I shook my head, "I'm scared. For Sean, and for myself. Anything can happen and there might not be anything I can do about it."

"I'll make sure you stay safe, but for now let's just get some sleep. Because unlike some people I won't mention here, I haven't been sleeping _all day_."

It was really easy to fall asleep with Rob right next to me. The last thing I remember is thinking that spending the rest of my life like this, in Rob's arms I mean, wouldn't be a bad thing. But then I drifted off and woke up the next morning.

I was actually confused the next morning when I woke up. See, at home, I always see the light coming through my dormer windows when I wake up. If I wake up early enough, I even see the sunrise through them. But when I woke up, there was no sunlight. Actually, there was breathing, a quiet steady breathing. I thought back to last night and what I did to land myself in this position when it hit me. This was Rob. My Rob. And he was still sleeping.

His arm was around me. That was the first obstacle. After minutes of careful consideration, I moved the pillow my head had been on and slowly slid it to where my body was. Then I slid out and stood up next to him. The cute part was that he curled himself around the pillow before settling down again.

Then of course, I went into the bathroom. I was in a hotel room with four other people and one bathroom. I don't know about you, but I kind of like hot water, so snagging the bathroom early is usually a good idea.

And when I was in the shower, I thought of something. I hadn't dreamt. Not one single dream. I didn't know if I should be happy or scared about it.

Then I started thinking about Sean and where he was. I was worried about him to say the least. I just stood there in the shower washing my hair thinking about the pain he's in. I came back to reality just as the water got cold. I hurried up before I froze. Then I dried myself off and put an extra towel around my hair. I looked at myself in the foggy mirror and said, "Who am I?"

I shook my head to the answer and slowly turned around to open the door of the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was the smell of coffee being brewed in the kitchen area. The second thing was Rob pushing me into the wall next to the bathroom and kissing me. I kissed back for a minute but then I pushed him back. He was breathing loudly when he brought his gaze to mine, "You left me this morning."

I nodded slowly. I could feel the blush crawling up my necks, so I inconspicuously looked down at his body pressed on mine. Then I noticed. I was dressed in a towel. A towel that barely reached my thighs. Crap. I pushed him away a little harder until I could take a step and walk away from him. Thankfully, he stayed still with his hands to his sides as he watched me walk backwards into my room. I bumped into the door and fumbled with my hand until I found the handle. Then I opened it and backed up into the room. I started to close the door and right when I could see him out of one eye I got the compulsion to stop closing the door and run to him. I stomped on that idea and quickly whispered, I'm sorry." But I didn't even know what I was sorry for.

When I came out, clothed this time, the FBI agents were conferring over coffee and Rob was flipping through the TV. Suddenly, I got a picture in my mind of another situation where Rob was sitting on a couch watching football with a nice sweater on. I went over to him and said, "Why so glum, chum?" And he just kept looking at the TV and said, "Nothing," before changing the channel again. And then I saw another time with his brilliant half amused half disgusted look on his face. I think they were memories. But they're all out-of-sequence images that make no sense whatsoever.

Then I could see Rob in front of my face looking at me worriedly. I stared at him and his face. I slowly reached my hands out and rearranged his face until it was in that half amused half disgusted expression. And I stared at it with my head titled to the side.

Allan came over and shook me on my shoulder. That's when I noticed that I was sitting down and Rob was kneeling in front of me. Jill and Krantz were right behind Rob and Allan; both of them had expressions of worry on their faces. Rob glared at Allan and framed my face with his hands, mostly I think to make sure I was looking at him, "Baby, tell me what happened." He said this softly. I knew that it was forced, though, because I could also hear the anger he tried to quench.

I shook my head and looked around his shoulder to see the TV he had abandoned. It was on a football station. I shook my head again and said, "It doesn't matter."

I was about to stand up, but Rob pushed me down again gently but firmly. "Jess."

I looked at his face. He was serious. And worried. About me. I don't really understand anything. I mean, how can he feel so strongly for me? And how can he stay in love with me even when I don't remember him? "It was just some déjà vu. Like I said, it's nothing."

The agents looked at each other and Krantz asked slowly, "What do you mean, Jess?"

"I saw Rob sitting there and then I saw a different time when Rob was sitting in front of a TV and he was grouchy, then…" And I waved my hand.

Rob who was still kneeling in front of me, turned a little to see the agents and said inquiringly, "Is this a good thing?"

All the agents had different reactions. A) Krantz: "We'll look into it." B) Allan: Grunt. C) Jill: "There's nothing to worry about."

I took Rob's hands off me and stood up, "So, what are we doing about Sean?"

Jill was the one who answered, "Well, Jess, we have a picture of him if you want that. But we can't really do anything today. Even if you get a vision, we have to wait till tomorrow for backup."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Rob interrupted, "Do you think it's going to be that dangerous?"

Krantz looked at the both of us and said, "We don't know anything yet."

Rob rolled his eyes and turned to face the window, I held out my hand and said, "Give me the picture." Jill handed it to me. He was younger than in my vision. He might have been five or six in the picture. He was definitely a cute kid though. I put the picture in the back pocket of my jeans in case I would need it later. "So, if we're not doing anything today, can Rob and I go sightseeing?" They looked like they were all about to deny. I said quickly, I've never been to Los Angeles and I'm _not_ in FBI custody."

They stared at each other until Jill broke, "She's right Allan, they're not being arrested. And really, how much trouble can they get in to? Just promise us that you'll be back before five today?"

I nodded and said, "Sure. Rob, let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hotel. "Finally!"

Rob took my hand out of his and wrapped his arm around my shoulder instead. Damn our height difference. He stopped at a little outside café and sat me down in one of the chairs. He sat in the one across from me and took my hands in a near desperate way, "Jess, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Everything is going to be fine. I swear. Don't worry so much."

His hands tightened on mine almost to the point where it was painful. And his face, his face got all pale… "Jess, I want everything to be fine, but it's not. Baby, I love you and I don't want to see you getting hurt, again. But you can't keep on putting yourself in danger like this."

"So, you're saying that you love me, but I can't be me. Because I'm sorry, but that's just who I am. Either deal with it or let me do this."

Rob's voice became deadly quiet, "You are going to get a vision tonight of where Sean is and you are going to tell the agents and _they_ are going to deal with it. Understand?"

I shook my head and pulled my hands out of his. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I thought how much of a girl I've become lately. "I'm sorry, Rob. But if that's the way you feel, then maybe you aren't the person I thought you were. I pulled the ring off my finger and set it down on the glass table before standing up quickly. And I ran. The last thing I heard was glass shattering. I didn't look back. Not once. I can do this on my own. I don't need Rob Wilkins or the FBI.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, so I had writer's block. I'm SO SORRY! Please review anyway, I know you guys still love me (hopefully)!**


	10. So Here's To My Life

**A.N.: This chapter id dedicated to **twilightangel61090** for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to announce that the next chapter will be my last. And no, there will not be a sequel. You'll find out why next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the end of the ride with me. it's been a long four years writing these two stories.**

twilightangel61090**: I'm actually ignoring my other stories until I finish this one.**

Lady Elaine of Shalott**: Yes, Jess broke off the engagement. But the story isn't done yet. And I'm glad you like it.**

Molz**: I'm fully back on track as you can see by my posting so soon and ignoring all my other stories. I sorta feel guilty about that.**

Moonygirl13**: We'll have to see what happens. I have an idea, but when I'm writing, my fingers do all the work and sometimes change things on me.**

acavoo**: Yes, we should all feel bad for Rob. Especially after next chapter HINTHINT! And about hurting me…I'd like to see you try, especially with the quick update. You have to love me for that.**

Mediatorgrrl**: Rob is definitely broken as you say…you'll have to wait to see what happens to His Highness Your Broken One.**

sexydiamond123**: …I think this is my story and I'll do whatever I want. Sorry if that sounded snotty, I'm not trying to be. It's just, I'm not one for happy endings.**

Living2Love**: I know I'm the worst updater. But I was also waiting for a review from one of my favorite reviewers, WHICH I NEVER GOT!**

kawaiibritt**: I did update soon. Yay me.**

KleineSchweinae**: Thanks so much for the compliment. I love those things.**

prv226**: No what?**

Tears of Red Diamonds**: Lol, I know. But hey, I love cliffies. Well, writing them at least. I hate reading them.**

tennisgirl**: Thanks for all the reviews. I loved them.**

smarterthanu101**: Thanks for the review!**

**--------------------------------------**

**Remember Me?**

**_So Here's To My Life_**

I ended up walking to a park. Of course, being the middle of the day that it was, it was filled with little children running around. I could see some children playing tag on the grass and other children running around near the monkey bars. A little farther away I could see some kids playing Frisbee with their dogs. Over at the benches there were parents sitting talking to each other and taking care of the babies who were too young to play. It was a perfect scene. And it seemed as if every second a new kid came onto the playground and started playing with the other kids whether they knew each other or not.

I stayed standing looking at the scene for a while. I'm not quite sure how long it was. But all of a sudden I came out of my trance. There was a little girl on the ground only a few feet away from me. She was crying. She couldn't have been more then six years old. I walked over to her and said softly, "What happened?"

She sniffled loudly, "My brother pushed me down on the ground and I hurt my knee."

"Can I take a look at it?" I kneeled down in front of her and held my hand out to her.

She nodded and took her hand, which had been covering her injured knee, and put it in mine. I held her hand in one of mine and squeezed gently to reassure her. Then I took my other hand and slowly took a look at wound. It was really only a scratch.

I tsked and said, "Well, that looks like it stings. Why don't we go find your mom so we can bandage this up, okay?"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "Okay! My name's Sarah, what's yours?"

"My name's Jess. Do you want a piggyback ride?"

She nodded happily and climbed on my back. Then she proceeded to tell me where her mother was sitting with all the other mothers. I walked over with Sarah, all the while joking and laughing around with her. We finally reached them and I slowly let Sarah slide off my back, but she kept a firm grip on my hand.

"Mommy, Booby pushed me down and I hurt my knee. Jess gave me a piggyback ride! She said you would put a band-aid on it and make it all better."

"Sarah, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" Her mother took Sarah onto her lap and nursed her booboo.

"But Mommy, Jess was really nice."

I cleared my throat before Sarah's mother could make a reply. "I'm sorry. It must have been very forward of me to approach your daughter like that. It's just…she was crying and I wanted to see if I could help her at all. Believe me, I know all about talking to strangers. My name's Jessica Mastriani by the way. It's nice to meet you."

Sarah's mother nodded and said, "Julie Gould. Thank you for getting Sarah to me. It was very nice of you."

I nodded to acknowledge her before bending down to Sarah's level. "I have to go now, so be careful. And don't let those mean boys push you around. You're a very sweet little girl."

She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a giant hug and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, I put mud in his undies."

I laughed and walked away waving ay Sarah and her mother. They were very nice people.

I sat down on one of the swings and gave myself a little push. I needed to think. I know Sean lives somewhere around here. But how do I find him? The agents said I can look at a picture and know where a person is. But I haven't gotten that with Sean yet. I took his picture out of my pocket and studied it again. I would have to think of something fast, eventually the agents would catch up to me.

Little Sarah came running back to me when she saw me sitting there. This time her knee was all bandaged up good. "I thought you said you had to leave." She gave me an innocent little pout that only a little girl can do.

"Well, I do have to leave. You see, it's very important that I find this boy. He's a friend of mine and he's in a lot of trouble."

I showed her the picture of Sean. Her face lighted with recognition. "Hey, I know him! Yeah, that's Sal. He lives really close. He comes by and plays sometimes. He's really nice. Is he really in trouble?"

"Sarah, this is really important…do you know where Sal lives?"

She closed her eyes tightly for a minute before she nodded and said, "Uh, huh. It's down that street." She pointed to a side street that connected to the park.

"Do you know which house it is?"

"Yep, it's the gray one next to the really ugly green one."

I stood up quickly and almost started to run toward that direction. But I kneeled down to Sarah first and said, "You are an angel." And I kissed her forehead lightly before running away.

I ran fast. Well, faster than I normally did. I could feel the wind in my hair. In my haste I almost ran straight into a car. That would have been bad. But I stopped right before the curb and listened vaguely as the driver yelled profanities at me and beeped his horn threateningly. When he angrily drove away leaving skid marks on the street I slowly looked both ways and crossed when there was no traffic. I really don't want to die by being run over by a car. When I reached the other side of the street, I stopped and looked down at the row of houses that lined the street where Sarah had pointed. I looked back across the street to take a look at the park and saw Sarah standing where I had almost been run over and waving at me. I waved back at her and I heard her yell, "Jess! Don't go! Something bad is going to happen…I can feel it!"

I looked down the street again where Sean's house was and yelled to Sarah, "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry about me." But I could still see the tears running down her face.

I quickly checked for traffic and ran back across the street to her. "Listen, sweetie, everything is going to be fine. I'll be fine. And so will Se-Sal." I pulled her into a hug and I could feel her crying into my shirt.

"No, you're going to get hurt. I know it. And he won't come in time." She sniffled loudly, "He's going to be too late to save you."

"Hey, sweetie, if you want to make sure I'll be fine, you can take this," I handed her my cell phone, "and call Rob Wilkins and tell him where I am. Okay? Will that make you feel better?"

She shook her head but took the phone from my hand. I gave her one last hug before going across the street. The only thing was that this time I wasn't going to look back. I knew Sarah would call Rob and tell her where I was. And he would come alone without the agents. Not that I didn't like the agents, they just tend to freak me out.

I walked down the line of houses and looked back and forth across the street to try to find the right house. I think I looked like a lost tourist, but I wasn't quite sure. I walked about half way down the street before I spotted it. And it was just as Sarah described. I saw the really ugly green house with the perfect yard that would have one some kind of award back home. And then there was the gray house next to it. The gray house that looked like it hadn't been taken care of in a while. And I think I knew why.

I walked up the walkway until I was right in front of the door. I couldn't hear anything on the other side. But if the reality was anything like my dream, they were on the other side of the house in the kitchen. I hope it wasn't like my dream though, but I have my doubts.

I put my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. I felt the wind pick up and I shivered. And I don't think it was because it was cold. It was the end of April in California.

I turned the doorknob and was surprised when the door gave way and opened. I knew back home in Indiana that people didn't lock their doors, but I thought that in Los Angeles, one of the busiest cities in the United States, people would lock their doors. Or maybe it was just this door that didn't get locked.

I heard a glass shatter in the distance, just like my dream. Only this time I didn't fall through the door. The living room floor was littered with beer bottles and glass. I could tell that everything in the room had been thrown to the floor and not picked up. Even the television was broken on the floor. The couch that occupied most of the room was ripped to shreds. If I hadn't been feeling bad about this before, I was definitely feeling bad about it now.

I could tell this was at least a little different than my dream. This time, I heard a yell. A woman yelling at someone to get away from her son. Her son, Sean. I took one last look around the room that I could hardly call a room, it really didn't look like one anymore. I figure it had been a nice cozy house before. I remembered Sean again and practically ran through the house to the kitchen. I knew the house's layout from my dreams. Those damn things seem to be occupying much of my life these days.

I reached the kitchen with my heart in my throat. You know that feeling? The one where your heart is pounding so hard that it feels as if your entire chest is going to explode. It's not fun to say the least. I stopped in the doorway and the first thing I saw was Sean's mother practically sitting on Sean to block Sean's father from hitting him.

"Hey!" I yelled and stepped clear into the room. Sean's father had a knife in one hand and a bat in another. He had been hitting Sean's mother with both and I could see the bruises that had formed over days of abuse and the cuts that ran deep. I could even see the dried blood attached to her skin and clothing. I felt really bad for her. And I felt guilty that I hadn't gotten here earlier to save her.

"Who the hell are _you_?" He pointed at me with the knife. And let's just say that it wasn't a small knife.

"Jess, Jess Mastriani. I'm here to stop you form hurting Sean and his mother." I was happy my voice didn't stutter. I was so nervous and scared I thought I was going to shit my pants.

He laughed. A bellying laugh. The kind people give when they think something is extremely funny. I didn't think this was funny. Not at all. "And what exactly are you going to do to _stop_ me?"

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet. But I will." I glanced a look at Sean and his eyes met mine. All of his emotions seemed to transfer to myself. I could feel his pain and terror. His fear. But he was really hurt. I knew that even though his mother was protecting him, he had protected her in the same way.

Sean's mother slowly sat on her knees and pushed herself off Sean. I could tell her breathing was labored. I didn't think she was going to make it out of this. I don't think she did either. She met my eyes with her own and asked with her eyes if I would make sure Sean was taken care of when she did pass. I nodded softly and let a tear fall down my cheek for her. She turned away to look at her ex-husband and sighed softly, "Just leave them alone. I'm the one you have a problem with. They mean nothing to you. I'm the one who left you and took your son from you."

"Yes, yes, you are right about that." He stepped toward her quivering form. While Sean's mother had been talking, I had already grabbed Sean and pulled him into my body. Sean's father took the bat he had in his right hand and slammed it hard into her head. I could hear the crack even on the other side of the room. I started crying. Sean screamed loudly and sobbed into my shirt. I pulled him into a hug so he wouldn't have to look at the sight of his mother's dead body. Sean's father threw the bat next to her body and switched hands of the knife. Then he started walking towards us.

I pushed Sean behind me and into the stove. Sean's father laughed hysterically and stopped right in front of me. "This will cost you your life just like it did _her_."

I reached behind me and took Sean's hand in my own. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed his in return. That's when I felt it. The knife slide into my stomach area and it being pulled out. I didn't even try to fight it. There was no point. If I fought, Sean would end up getting killed. I couldn't feel the pain. I knew it would be a while before I started to feel it. But I was still in shock. I mean, the guy stabbed me. I slowly slid down Sean's body and landed in a heap on the floor. But that's when the weird thing happened. All my memories came rushing back. It was a really weird sensation knowing that I remembered my life, but there was a few months where I didn't. It's hard to explain.

I could vaguely hear Sean's father yell something at Sean. But it seemed almost like all the blood had rushed to my head and my ears were clogged so I could only hear a disjointed version of the conversation. Then I heard a crash. I looked up at the scene and saw Sean with a plate in his hand and his father on the floor unconscious.

Sean ran over to my crying his head off. "Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry about all this."

He shook his head and asked, "What should I do?"

But before I could answer, the back door swung open. I looked toward the bright sunlight and saw Rob standing there in the doorway. Well, it was more like his outline. The light was in the wrong direction. But I did see little Sarah behind him. Evidently, she called him and led him to the house. "Oh my God. Jess!" He ran over to me and looked down at the stain of the blood on my shirt and the floor next to me.

"Rob. Rob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said-"

He put his finger to his lips and shushed me, "I know baby. Oh, God, he stabbed you. That bastard. Baby, I'm going to have to put pressure on this. It might hurt a little." He stuttered when he said the last part. I looked at his face. The beautiful face that I had dreamed about so many times before and saw his tears.

He grabbed a towel and pressed down on the wound. "Rob, I love you. And I remember now. I remember everything. Can you take me back?"

"Baby, let's talk about this later." He looked down at me and kissed my lips lightly before frowning at Sean. "Sean, call the ambulance…and the cops." He nodded and ran off to the phone.

"No, Rob. We _have_ to talk about this now. Can you take me back? Can you still be my husband?" The pain was starting to come on slowly. It was getting harder to talk. I think it was also blood loss too. I knew I was loosing too much blood too quickly.

He nodded and reached into his pocket and put the engagement ring on my bloody finger. I reached up with my bloody hand and ran it down his cheek. It was wet from the tears pouring down his face.

And I could feel the darkness getting closer. It was pulling me in fast. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Rob, promise me…Promise me you'll look after Sean. His mother…He doesn't have anyone. He'll need you. And I love you, so much."

"No, Jess, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." I smiled wanly at him. "But I promise if it'll make you feel better."

I coughed and felt blood rise in my throat. That's never a good sign. "And tell my family…that I love them. Sean, I'm sorry…about your mother, but Rob will take care of you."

I heard Sean sobbing loudly and Sarah scream. Rob was still pressing the towel against my stomach, but that was blood soaked by now, too. I took my last bit of strength and pulled Rob's face down to mine with my bloody hand and gave him a bloody kiss. "Oh, God. I love you so much."

I heard the siren of the ambulance and Rob roar like a caged animal before my world became black and I knew no more.

-----------------------------

**A.N.: So, did you like? And the next chapter will be sort of like _Loose Ends_ but only in the fact that the next chapter is in Rob's point of view again. And you can't hate me for updating because I ignored all my other stories to update this one. And I know the scene wasn't exactly like the dream and there's a reason for that. If you don't know, private message me and I'll tell you.**


	11. An End For All Ends

**A.N.: Okay, so this is it. ****The End.**** This chapter is dedicated to **that-girl-who-likes-dolphins **and I would do the personal replies to the reviews. But I really don't have the time right now. So I'm just going to say a big thank you and hope it covers everything and everyone…enjoy.

* * *

**

**_An End For All Ends_**

_Rob's POV_

It's been five years since that day. I'll never forget it as long as I live. Sometimes I still wake up at night screaming her name, reliving the past. I can still see her bloody face smiling at me, even though I know she was in a lot of pain. And I think if only I had done things differently.

Sean came to live with me at my mother's house. Well, at least until I got my own place no too far away. He's heading into college this year. He got a full scholarship to Purdue University. He graduated number one in his class and played quarterback for the high school football team. He wants to be a psychologist. I told him to go for it.

I miss her. God, I miss her. Sometimes I close my eyes and I can almost remember the smell and taste of her. But then I open my eyes and have to face reality. Jess died that day five years ago. And I had to bury her.

When we first got back to Indiana, it was so hard for all of us. Her brother, Doug, had a meltdown. He's getting better now, but it's taken him a long time to recover. Her other brother, Mike, went into seclusion for a while. Her mother cried every second of the day and her father walked around like a zombie. It took a while for me to calm Sean down enough to not have nightmares anymore. I tried to hold everyone together, but I wasn't strong enough for that either. I was the one who planned her funeral and all the accommodations and I got to write the words on her tombstone: _She rescued us all with her shining brightness_. I thought it was appropriate enough. I go to her grave sometimes and finger the words.

I just want one last chance, with her. And I know I can't get it. I just want one more chance to tell her I love her. Sometimes I go to her grave and just sit there wondering what I should do with my life. I mean, I have a job and Sean to take care of, but I'm empty inside. I talk to her tombstone just wishing that she could talk back, just once. Maybe to help me let go.

I did start dating again. I felt guilty about it at first. Until Jess's brothers came to the house one night and told me that she would have wanted me to be happy, even if it was with another girl. They told me that she wasn't coming back and I needed to move on with my life. And they're right.

Jess's parents ended up getting a divorce. Her mother couldn't stop crying and ended up blaming everything on me. Jess's father didn't agree with that and that commenced arguments. Some got so loud that the cops were called to control it. Her father moved out, with Chigger, into a small house closer to his restaurants. He tended to spend all his time there. I think he tries to forget his troubles by cooking up a storm. Her mother hardly ever leaves the house and spends most of her time in Jess's room.

Doug moved in to an apartment with his girlfriend Tasha. He told me when we went to Chicks' one night that he was planning on proposing soon. I'm happy for the both of them. Mike finally broke up with the girl next door. And then he started dating the other girl next door, Jess's best friend. After the funeral, they sort of went to each other for comfort. And have a four-year-old daughter named Jess to prove it.

Jess's legacy lives on in our town. We built a memorial for her. It's in the center of town. It's this big statue of a dolphin with a kid on its' back. The FBI left town totally. I haven't seen or heard from them since the funeral. I'm sure they do check in every now and then though. They did care about her after all.

It's amazing how someone so small could have made a difference in so many people's lives. She just had this spark about her. And if you looked beyond the outer tomboy exterior, you could see the light shining inside of her.

Maybe I am ready. Maybe I'm ready to finally say goodbye. I'll always love her. She was my first love. But maybe I'm ready to try again. I think I've spent enough time mourning. I think it's time to face the sunshine and get out of the shadows. I'll always remember. And I'll cherish those memories until the day I die.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A.N.: I know, it's short. But I wanted to end it like this. If you didn't like it, get over yourself. Thank you to my reviewers for the story. I reread the whole story and decided I didn't like it as much as I thought I did. I don't know if I'll write another 1-800 story, to tell you all the truth, I'm more into fictionpress nowadays. But I thank everyone for their continued support for both stories and I love you all for it.**

**-Cat**


End file.
